Love Hina Beware of what you wish for
by Dracomon
Summary: What if the thing you wish for, doesn't turn exactly as planned. Let's see what Keitaro thinks about it. R&R[Complete]
1. The mischief begins

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.  
  
"" Dialog -- Thoughts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: The mischief begins.  
  
It was a Saturday morning like any other at Hinata sou, well not like any other, Keitaro was left alone for the weekend all the girls have gone, Shinobu left to visit her parents, Naru too, Motoko went to the mountains to train, Kitsune went to Tokyo, Su went to a school camp and Sara went to America to visit her grandma.  
  
-Sure it is quiet here without the girls around-  
  
Thought Keitaro while cleaning the hot springs  
  
-But there isn't as much fun either-  
  
When he finished, he went inside Hinata sou changed his clothes and was ready to go out to eat, when he found a package outside the entrance, he pick the box and read the note on it.  
  
"How are you doing Keitaro, I am still doing some research on the pararakerusu island I wish you could help me, but I know you have to take care of school first. Say hello to your aunt and the girls for me.  
  
Seta  
  
P.S. I send you a vase from the turtle civilization I found here in the excavations, is the least I can do since you found the ruins."  
  
-How considerate of Seta, I think I should do some research of my own about this vase-  
  
Keitaro opened the box carefully, and gave the vase a quick look; he stopped to think and then decided what to do.  
  
-I should go to eat first, and them I will do the research-  
  
Keitaro went to town to eat, in his way back he decided to go to the library so he could find something about the vase.  
  
-Well, lets see if I can find something about the turtle civilization-  
  
Keitaro searched the entire library but he could not find anything about the turtle civilization  
  
-That was a waste of time, I think I should head back now-  
  
But before he could leave the library and old man approaches him.  
  
"Good afternoon young man, I see you looking around, do you need help?"  
  
"Thanks, I was looking for a book about the turtle civilization but I did not found any"  
  
The old man put a hand in his chin and answered  
  
"I guess today it is your lucky day, I have a book about it, it is an old book but I think it will serve you well, wait here while I bring it"  
  
Keitaro smiled and nodded to the old man. A couple of minutes later the old man returned with the book in his hand.  
  
"Here it is young man"  
  
He handed the book to Keitaro; he took it and began to thumb through it.  
  
"Thank you very much, I will take good care of it"  
  
When he lifted his head, he watched in amazement that the old man had gone.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
He looked around but did not find any sign of the old man.  
  
-I should be going back now it's getting late-  
  
He left the library, puzzled by the disappearance of the old man. But he soon forgot about it as he was thinking of the secrets of the vase. As soon as he got to Hinata sou, he decided to take a bath and sleep, so he could start studying the vase early in the morning.

* * *

Sunday morning Keitaro woke up very happy thinking of the great discoveries he could make. He went to the kitchen to make his breakfast, when he finished he washed the dishes and went to the living room.  
  
"Well let's see what I can find about this vase"  
  
He took the vase in his hand and began to watch the different inscriptions in it.  
  
"There is a drawing of a turtle here, and a river there"  
  
Keitaro turned the vase around and continued looking at the drawings  
  
"This looks like a temple and..."  
  
The ringing of the phone interrupted him.  
  
"Hi, Keitaro"  
  
The voice of Kitsune greeted him on the phone.  
  
"I just call to let you know I am going to stay in Tokyo a little longer than I expected"  
  
Keitaro answered in a worried tone.  
  
"Is everything fine, Kitsune?"  
  
"Yes Keitaro, I just found an old friend and we have so much to talk about, that I decided to stay longer"  
  
Keitaro replied in a calmer tone.  
  
"Have fun then"  
  
After he hung the phone, he continued looking at the vase. When he finished taking notes about the drawings, he opened the book the old man had given him and began to search about their meaning.  
  
An hour later he decided to take a break to eat something, he went to the kitchen to make some instant ramen.  
  
"While the water boils, I'm going to fed Tama. Tama, where are you?"  
  
He called his turtle pet, when he received no answer he called again.  
  
"Tama, time to eat"  
  
But again he did not receive any answer.  
  
"Well, I better go find it"  
  
Keitaro began his search in the hot springs but Tama was not there. He continued to the common room but Tama was not there either, so he decided to go to his room.  
  
When he arrived he was shocked by the scene he watched, Tama was on Keitaros's desk patting frantically at a drawing on the book  
  
"Myu, myu, myu!"  
  
"Calm down, Tama, What is wrong?"  
  
Said Keitaro, walking to his desk. Tama fly to Keitaro's shoulder.  
  
"Lets see what you found"  
  
He saw the drawing and it was almost identical to the vase he was researching, then he read the description under it  
  
"The Kame vase, nobody knows for sure is this ancient vase from the turtle civilization exist or not, but it is believed it can grant one wish to the one who holds it. The Kame vase was supposedly kept at the great temple of the turtle god "  
  
As he read this words Keitaro fell down on the floor.  
  
"The Kame vase, could this vase be it"  
  
Tama begun to nod  
  
"Myu, myu"  
  
"This vase sure looks a lot like the one on the drawing, but this could be just a copy of the original"  
  
Keitaro thought of it for a second.  
  
"It will be really cool, if it could grant me a wish"  
  
He held the vase in his hand, began to think of it and smiled.  
  
"Indeed it would be very cool"  
  
Keitaro was about to continue reading when a noise from the entrance caught his attention.  
  
He ran to the entrance but before he could get there, he was stopped by a kick on the head.  
  
"Keitaro, I'm back. I bring some bananas"  
  
But Keitaro was knocked on the floor and couldn't reply, Su jumped to his chest.  
  
"Keitaro, are you okay?"  
  
Keitaro tried to stand up, but the weight of Su, made him trip and fall on top of Su.  
  
"What are you doing, you pervert"  
  
Yelled Motoko  
  
"Motoko, wait it was a mistake"  
  
The girl took out her sword  
  
"Zangaken"  
  
The blow sent Keitaro flying to the entrance. While he was flying, he was thinking.  
  
-This can be worst, just when I think finally things were going better -  
  
As he was thinking this Naru was climbing the stairs, and Keitaro was going to crash with her  
  
-I should have guessed it-  
  
Keitaro landed on top of Naru, and preparing for the worst covered his face and said,  
  
"Just do it quickly".  
  
Naru looked at him amazed.  
  
"Do what quickly, are you okay, my dear Keitaro?"  
  
Upon hearing this Keitaro jaw dropped.  
  
"What did you just said?"  
  
Asked him amazed  
  
"I asked if you are okay"  
  
After saying this Naru hugged Keitaro  
  
"I wouldn't know what to do if you were hurt"  
  
Shinobu who was watching the entire scene, ran off crying  
  
"Sempai"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you think? It may be a little confuse but I hope I could explain it all in the next chapters. You may find some spelling mistakes that is because I am just learning English so feel free to tell me were the mistakes are. 


	2. Keitaro's worst week

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.  
  
AN: Dialog between this symbol (-) mean thoughts of a character  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Keitaro's worst week.  
  
The next morning, Keitaro woke up in his bedroom without knowing how he got there  
  
"This is strange, I do not remember how I got here. I was at the entrance and..."  
  
Keitaro paused thinking of the weird events of the previous night.  
  
"After that nothing should surprise me anymore"  
  
At this moment he did not know how wrong he was, but the later events showed him. He was interrupted by the sound of something falling.  
  
"Good morning Keitaro, how do you sleep?"  
  
It was Naru, who had entered the room through the hole on the ceiling, to say good morning to Keitaro. She sat next to Keitaro.  
  
"Fine, even though I do not how I got here"  
  
He put his glasses on, stretched his arms and sat in front of Naru.  
  
"Of course you do not remember, you fainted"  
  
-That explains why I do not remember anything after she hugged me-  
  
"Well, but that was to be expected after Motoko attacked you with her sword. I think she overdid it this time"  
  
-What, she really thinks it was Motoko's fault. She usually punches me for less than that-  
  
"I think you should ask her to not carry her sword in here, after all you are the manager, aren't you?"  
  
Just the thought of what special technique Motoko will use on him for even mentioning it gave Keitaro chills.  
  
"I am sure Motoko did not mean any harm, you know how she always misunderstand things"  
  
-Besides it was not only Motoko's fault that I fainted. Your weird behavior helped a little-  
  
Meanwhile Su was on his way to wake up Keitaro with her daily kick on the head. She walked to Keitaro's room, open the door and was ready to jump, when she saw Keitaro and Naru, still in pajamas, sitting on the floor talking.  
  
"Good Morning, Su"  
  
Naru and Keitaro greeted Su  
  
"You slept together"  
  
"No Su, you misunderstand. What really happened was..."  
  
But Keitaro could not continue, because Su began to yell while she was jumping around the room.  
  
"Keitaro and Naru slept together"  
  
They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door sliding. Motoko entered the room running followed by Shinobu. They wanted to know why Su was yelling.  
  
"Su, what is going on? Why are you yelling?"  
  
"Keitaro and Naru slept together"  
  
When Shinobu hear this, she ran away crying. Motoko become angry and draw his sword.  
  
"I know you were faking your illness, so you can keep with your perverted acts without punishment"  
  
"No, Motoko wait, Su misunderstood"  
  
"Urashima, you could at least admit your guilt. Zanmaken!"  
  
Keitaro covered his face expecting the worst and prepared for the blow. But after a while nothing happened. He uncovered his face to know what was going on. What he watched shocked him. Naru was holding Motoko's sword.  
  
"Naru sempai, what are you doing?  
  
"Sorry Motoko, but I can not let you hurt Keitaro"  
  
"What? You have not protected him before, why you do it now?"  
  
"Because I love him"  
  
"What?"  
  
Yelled the girls surprised.  
  
"Y You do?"  
  
Asked Keitaro nervously.  
  
"Of course I do, silly"  
  
Answered Naru smiling. Keitaro could not believe it; he was expecting her to deny it or at least to doubt a bit. But no, she had said it very sure and smiling.  
  
"Urashima, what kind of trick is this?"  
  
"There is no trick Motoko, I love Keitaro. And I must warn you, that if you try to attack Keitaro again, you will have to face me first"  
  
- She has to face Naru first, what is going on here. She has been acting like this since yesterday, maybe she is sick. What am I thinking? This is the best thing that could ever happen to me -  
  
As Keitaro began to think of all the wonderful things he and Naru could do, a flood of blood began to pour from his nose. Motoko seeing this was preparing to hit him.  
  
"You are having perverted thoughts again"  
  
"Motoko, do not even try it"  
  
Motoko was very angry, but she did not want to fight Naru  
  
"I let it pass this time, Urashima"  
  
Frustrated she walked out of the manager room followed by Su.  
  
"She will not be bothering you anymore"  
  
"I think we shall explain Shinobu what really happened"  
  
"Do not worry Keitaro, I will explain her while I help her make breakfast"  
  
"Thank you, Naru"  
  
"Well, I let you alone, so you can change your clothes"  
  
Naru left the room.  
  
-That sure was weird, I mean I cannot complain but Naru does not usually behave like that-  
  
Keitaro changed his clothes and headed to the dinning room. There Shinobu and Naru, after Naru explained all to Shinobu, were serving the breakfast.  
  
"Keitaro you are here, I missed you"  
  
"What do you mean Naru? It just took me five minutes to get here"  
  
"Yes, but every minute I pass without you is like an eternity"  
  
"Sure, but I am here now"  
  
-This is getting weirder, maybe she is really sick. Maybe I hit her in the head or something-  
  
"Here Keitaro, this is your breakfast. I made it especially for you"  
  
"Thank you Naru"  
  
"Why does Keitaro get a special breakfast?"  
  
Asked Su when she watched Keitaro's breakfast.  
  
"Because he works very hard as our manager"  
  
"That is not fair, I always work hard making new inventions"  
  
"By the way Su, I think you should stop testing your inventions on Keitaro"  
  
"What? You can make me do that"  
  
"You are right Su, I can not make you stop doing it, but it will be a shame if someone forgets to buy bananas for our pantry"  
  
Su jumped from his seat.  
  
"You, you would not..."  
  
"Do you want to find it out?"  
  
Su ran to her room whining. This was the first time Keitaro watched Su do something like that.  
  
"Naru, I think this time you overdid it"  
  
"I may have been a little bit rude but if that is what it takes to stop her so be it"  
  
-A little bit rude, the only thing she likes more than bananas is her big brother-  
  
The rest of the group ate the breakfast in silence. When they finished Keitaro washed the dishes with the help of Naru. The rest of the day passed without more troubles, until they gathered again for dinner.  
  
"Have you seen Su?"  
  
Shinobu asked, because Su was always the first to arrive, but she was not there yet. But before anybody could answer a mecha tama with a strange flat shell entered the room.  
  
"What is this thing?"  
  
Asked Keitaro a little puzzled. Meanwhile Shinobu and Naru where inspecting the strange object, Motoko was paralyzed by the fear.  
  
"It seems Su has a new invention, it has a note on it"  
  
Answered Shinobu, and then she read the note.  
  
"Su says she is sorry but she is busy working and can not come down for dinner, she request that we put her meal on the tray of this mecha tama"  
  
Shinobu puts Su's food on the mecha tama, when she finished she pressed a button as instructed on the note and the mecha tama return the way it came. Then everyone continue with their dinner.  
  
"Girls, I have been thinking that Keitaro has earned the right to use the hot springs"  
  
"What? I will not allow such behavior. Naru sempai I respect you very much, but I think that is out of the question"  
  
"Calm down, Motoko. I did not mean that we bathe with him, even though that will not bother me ..."  
  
The mention of this caused Keitaro's nose to pour blood again. But Motoko was too angry with Naru to even notice this.  
  
"What I mean is that we can make a schedule and assign an hour each day to Keitaro, so he could use the hot springs. And the rest of the day will remain for us as usually. What do you think?"  
  
"Well I do not have any inconveniences"  
  
Answered Shinobu smiling.  
  
"As long as he does not use that as an excuse to spy on us"  
  
Answered Motoko still angry.  
  
"I promise you will not regret it"  
  
Keitaro was very happy; he finally could use the hot springs. They continued eating; when they finished they left for their respective rooms.  
  
-What a strange day, I guessed I cannot complain. Nonetheless I should talk to Naru about her behavior-  
  
Keitaro changed his clothes, and was ready to sleep when a noise caught his attention. He put on his glasses and looked around.  
  
"Keitaro it is me"  
  
It was Naru, who was holding a sleeping bag.  
  
"Naru what are you doing here"  
  
"I am going to sleep here"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said that I am going to sleep here"  
  
"Yes I heard that, what I mean is that is not right that you do it"  
  
"Do not worry I bring my sleeping bag, I am going to sleep near the door"  
  
"Are you sure? Do not you think it would be more comfortable if you sleep on your room"  
  
"Well if you rather sleep in my room, it is okay for me"  
  
"No, what I try to said was that you would feel better sleeping in your room"  
  
"No I would be fine, I am more concerned about you"  
  
-About me, I am not the one acting weird-  
  
"Why are you concerned about me?"  
  
"Because Su has been working on a new invention I am sure she is going to try it in you"  
  
- She always do that, why are you so worried about it? -  
  
"I do not think you should be so worried, Su always do that"  
  
"Even though I feel better if I can stay here to check on you"  
  
- Well I think there is no harm in letting her to stay -  
  
"Okay Naru if that make you feel better, you can stay"  
  
"Thank you Keitaro"  
  
Naru settled his bed near the door of the room. Keitaro decided to try to sleep even though the presence of Naru made him feel uncomfortable. Naru fell asleep watching Keitaro.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A week later  
  
Keitaro was at his room door looking to both sides of the corridor.  
  
- I think she is gone, I fell guilty but I needed some time for myself. It was a good idea to tell her I really would like some bread from my parent's bakery, I think that is going to take her an hour or maybe more -  
  
He entered his room. Sat near his desk, took a notepad from a drawer and began to write on it.  
  
"This have been the worst week of my life, at first I think that this was the best think that could ever happen to me. Naru protected me from Motoko's attack and told her not to harm me or she would have to face her. Then she gave a special breakfast, it looked strange but it tasted very good. Next she persuaded Su not to test her inventions on me, I have to admit that sometimes it was fun to test them, but most of the time I got hurt. One of the best things was that she convinced the girls of letting me use the hot springs, even though she was the first that denied me their use."  
  
He remembered all the nice things Naru do during the week, but then the memories of all the weird thing she has done came to his mind.  
  
"But then she began to act even weirder, if that is possible. She insisted on sleeping on my room to protect me of the girls attack. Then she began to follow me around, she was like my shadow. I have not had any girlfriend before, but I do not think that is the way they act. I am beginning to think she is obsessed with me or something like that. I mean I like her a lot but this is getting out of hand."  
  
He was sad. He could not believe that this, what he always had dreamed of, someone he could care for and that cared him in return, could go so wrong. With this it mind he continued to write.  
  
"That was not the worst, the worst is the way the girls have treat me since then. Shinobu runs away crying every time she sees me. Su just leaves his room to go to school; she even sends a mecha tama to pick her food. Motoko just ignores me; she even stops trying to punish me for my mistakes. If Naru continues acting like this, I will have to leave Hinata sou for the good of the girls"  
  
Keitaro was too concentrated writing, to notice when Naru arrived carrying the box of bread.  
  
"I am sorry Keitaro, I did not I was causing you so much troubles"  
  
- I should stop talking out loud when I am writing on my diary -  
  
"Naru, wait let me explain it"  
  
"There is no need for you to explain anything"  
  
She ran, Keitaro noticed tears running down her cheeks and ran too.  
  
"Naru, wait"  
  
But Naru did not stop until they got to the roof of Hinata sou.  
  
"Sorry for all the troubles I caused you Keitaro, I rather jump from here than to cause you any pain"  
  
"Naru wait, there is no need to do that"  
  
"But you want to leave because of me, I rather not to live than to live without you"  
  
- She has really gone crazy; I better do something -  
  
Without thinking Keitaro ran to grab Naru, but as usual he tripped and felt taking Naru with him. Fortunately they landed on some bushes, Naru on top of Keitaro.  
  
"Keitaro, why do you do that?"  
  
"It was an accident I did not mean to throw you"  
  
"No, I mean why do you try to stop me?"  
  
"Do you have to ask? Is for the same reason as you"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I rather not to live than to live without you"  
  
"You mean it"  
  
"Of course I do, with all my heart"  
  
"But all the things you were writing on your diary"  
  
"That was not my diary, I was writing... a play yes I was writing a play, but I do not have a great imagination so I just use the names of the residents on it"  
  
- What a dumb excuse, I hope she believes me -  
  
Keitaro was lucky because Naru arrived when he was writing about her weird behavior and leaving hinata sou and did not hear anything else.  
  
"So you are not leaving?"  
  
"Of course not, I would not leave you, I will never do that"  
  
"Keitaro I am so happy"  
  
She hugged Keitaro. They stayed there watching the stars. When Naru fell asleep Keitaro carried her to their temporary room. He carefully placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.  
  
"Good night, Naru"  
  
Keitaro was too tired to change his clothes, so he only took out his shoes and went to his bed.  
  
- What a day, I think I should forget about leaving. Anyway is time to stop running and solve my problems. First thing in the morning I will go see aunt Haruka for advice. There is nothing I can do now, so I better sleep now -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
What do you think? Feel free to review it. I write the dialog and the narration apart this time, so you can tell which way do you think is better. I hope you find less spelling mistakes. 


	3. Facing Naru

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.  
  
AN: - * - Thoughts  
" * " Dialog  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: Facing Naru.  
  
Next morning Keitaro woke up very quietly, looked to the door to see if Naru was still sleeping, he put on his glasses. He remained sat there thinking of a way to leave the room without waking her up.  
  
- I can leave through the hole in the ceiling. No, that would make a lot of noise –  
  
He decided to try it anyway, because he could not think of any other way. But before he could stand up from his futon, he was interrupted.  
  
"Good morning, Keitaro"  
  
"Good morning, Naru"  
  
"How do you sleep?"  
  
"Very well and you?"  
  
"Well too"  
  
"I am going to take a shower, see you at breakfast"  
  
"I will be waiting for you, don't take a long time "  
  
Keitaro headed to his bathroom, even though they let him use the hot springs he felt better using his bathroom. He was thinking on a way to go see his aunt without Naru following him  
  
- Maybe I should let her follow me, then I will just ask her to make some tea or something else to make her busy while I talk to aunt Haruka -  
  
When Keitaro finished, he met with everyone else in the dinning room. He was surprised that everyone was there, even Su.  
  
"Good morning, Sempai" "Good morning, Shinobu"  
  
As usual Naru served Keitaro his special breakfast, while Shinobu served everyone else. They ate their breakfast in silence, until Keitaro decided to put his plan in action.  
  
"Thanks for the breakfast Naru. I am going to visit my aunt I will be back in an hour or so"  
  
"Wait for me, I would like to visit Haruka, too"  
  
"We will rather you to stay, Naru-sempai"  
  
Interrupted Motoko. Shinobu and Su nodded in agreement.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"We have some matters we would like to discuss with you"  
  
"Cannot they wait?"  
  
"No they are very important"  
  
"You should stay Naru, you can visit aunt Haruka later"  
  
Said Keitaro, seeing in this his opportunity to left without being followed by Naru. With that Keitaro left to see Haruka. Naru was disappointed because she has to stay and wanted to finish with whatever the girls had planned as soon as she could, so she could follow Keitaro.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Keitaro ran to her aunt's teashop, because he was afraid Naru will follow him even though she had agreed to stay.  
  
- It looks like she did not follow me, well now to see aunt Haruka -  
  
He entered, and greeted his aunt.  
  
"Good morning, aunt Haruka"  
  
"Good morning, Keitaro. Do you want some tea?"  
  
"No thanks, I just had breakfast"  
  
Haruka knew him well, and noticed that something must be bothering him.  
  
"Then what can I do for you?"  
  
"I want some advice about Naru"  
  
"What she do this time?"  
  
"Well she said she loves me"  
  
"She finally admitted it. Then what are you so worried about?"  
  
"I am worried about her behavior. She protected me against the girls attack and even convinced them to let me use the hot springs"  
  
"I see, she is a monster, we shall turn her back in the punching maniac she was"  
  
"That is not what I mean. That was just the beginning after that she threatened Su of not buying bananas, and began to follow me everywhere"  
  
He did not tell his aunt about Naru sleeping in his bedroom, because he had enough troubles.  
  
"I see, she may just be too possessive. Remember she has not had a boyfriend before, do you try to talk to her?"  
  
- Well, it is not like I a had a girlfriend before, and I am not acting that weird -  
  
"I do not think that is a good idea. When she overheard me writing on my diary about her behaving weird, she tried to throw herself from the roof"  
  
"What? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, she is scaring me. I do not what to do, also with her attitude she made everyone at Hinata sou angry"  
  
"This is serious, how long has she been like this?"  
  
"A week"  
  
"A week! Why did not you tell me before?"  
  
"I was hoping I could make things work, and with her following me I could not come before"  
  
"Well, you should try to make the girls understand what Naru is going through, and hope that after a while she will return to her old self"  
  
"But what if she does not"  
  
"Right now you should try to fix things between the girls, and be very careful about what you tell Naru"  
  
"Thank you for your advice"  
  
Keitaro said good-bye to his aunt, and walk out of the teashop. He did not want to return yet, so he decided to walk for a while to clarify his mind.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
While Keitaro spoke with its aunt, in the Hinata sou the girls were in the living room talking.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Naru asked impatient  
  
"We want to know why are you acting so strange"  
  
Motoko said calmly.  
  
"Acting strange, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we know you love sempai, but do not you think this is going extreme"  
  
Su jumped on Naru and put her a strange looking helmet.  
  
"What are you doing? What is this for?"  
  
"Do not worry Naru-sempai, we will find out what is wrong with you. Do it Su"  
  
Su pressed a button and the helmet began to glow and make noises.  
  
"Su is it ready"  
  
"Yes I think so"  
  
Su pressed the button again and the helmet stopped. Su then took out her laptop and began to type.  
  
"Well Su, what do you found?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Nothing, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, there is nothing strange in her"  
  
"What are you talking about? What is this machine for?"  
  
Naru yelled confused, taking off the helmet.  
  
"Sorry Naru-sempai"  
  
"We just wanted to make sure that Urashima, did not use any tricks on you"  
  
"How dare you think that of Keitaro? He has done nothing but try to help us the best he can, he might be a little clumsy but nobody is perfect. Motoko has not he helped you in your training and when your sister tried to expelled you. Su has not he played with you even when he is tired. And Shinobu has not he helped you with your chores, and to study. I think all of you should be ashamed"  
  
Everyone felt bad; they knew that what Naru had told them was true. Keitaro has never tried to hurt any of them, even when they hurt him.  
  
"I am very sorry Naru-sempai"  
  
"Yeah me too"  
  
"I am very ashamed of myself"  
  
"I am glad that you have realized how wrong you were and I am sorry if I was rude with any of you"  
  
If Kitsune had been there they would have thrown a party. Instead they ate some snacks watching TV.  
  
Keitaro was walking back home.  
  
- What was I thinking? Leaving Naru alone with them after how she has treated them. In the other hand I do not think they will harm her -  
  
After a while he got back to Hinata sou. He walked to the entrance and entered, he was expecting to watch all the girls fighting but what he saw left him speechless. All the girls were on the living room watching TV, Motoko and Su were on the floor and Naru and Shinobu were on the couch. They all greeted him, even Motoko.  
  
"We were expecting you, come and sit with us"  
  
He walked gladly to the couch and sat between Naru and Shinobu.  
  
- This is what I like the most of Hinata sou, no matter how bad the problems are they always solve at the end -  
  
But somehow Keitaro knew that his problems have not ended. But he decided to enjoy this moment even if it does not last long.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
What do you think? Feel free to review it. By the way I would appreciate if someone could help me pre reading the next chapters. If you want to help me please send me an e-mail to manuelantoniov@yahoo.com. Thanks 


	4. Halftruths

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.  
  
AN: - - Thoughts  
" " Dialog  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Half-truths.  
  
Since the day Naru and the girls talked, everything for Keitaro was perfect. The girls didn't hit him, they have let him use the hot springs and even helped him with the chores. Also Keitaro's "accidents" occurred less. But as usual winds of change blew near Hinata  
  
- I'm finally back. The good thing about Hinata is that everything remains the same as you left-  
  
Kitsune has come back from her trip, and was on the stairway of the dorm.  
  
"Kitsune is back!"  
  
Su yelled very happy. She liked the way Hinata was now, but it was more fun the way it was before and she was sure Kitsune will find a way to change it back.  
  
"Kitsune is back!"  
  
Su ran to greet Kitsune. The rest of the girls came out to see why Su was yelling.  
  
"Su, what is going... Kitsune!"  
  
"Hey girls, I'm back"  
  
All the girls ran to greet her. After they finish with the greetings, they headed back to the dorm.  
  
"So tell me, where our landlord is?"  
  
"Urashima-san went to visit Haruka-san"  
  
-Did Motoko called Keitaro, Urashima-san? –  
  
"That reminds me I have to make the special dinner I promised him"  
  
- Naru cooking for Keitaro! No that can be -  
  
"Don't worry Naru-sempai, my cooking bot will make dinner right away"  
  
"Thank you Su. I'm sure Keitaro won't mind"  
  
"Su, What do you say about a cooking bot? What happened with your mechatamas?"  
  
"I don't need them anymore"  
  
Since Su couldn't test them on Keitaro, the fun of making them was gone. So she decided to invent things more useful.  
  
-Did she say she doesn't need them anymore? What is going on? ... I get it now-  
  
"Very funny girls, I know I went for two weeks and didn't call you much. In fact I only called once, but I was very busy. But this joke is getting out of hand"  
  
The rest of the girls were giving confused looks at each other.  
  
"Joke, what joke?"  
  
Kitsune was about to answer when the arrival of Keitaro interrupted her.  
  
"Hey Kitsune, how are you?"  
  
Naru welcomed Keitaro with a Kiss in the cheek. This didn't amazed Kitsune, she had witnessed many times when Naru played with Keitaro. What really amazed her was the reaction of Keitaro, or better said that he didn't react at all.  
  
-What? He should be running like a madman or at least blushing. But he is just standing there like that was the most normal thing on earth-  
  
"So Kitsune tell us, how was your trip"  
  
"That can wait for another time, fist tell me what happened here while I was gone"  
  
"Let's get seated this will take time"  
  
After everyone was seat in the common room, Keitaro began to tell Kitsune all about the weird events that happened and how now everything was fine.  
  
"That's really amazing. I think we should have a party to celebrate"  
  
"Yes, Su likes parties"  
  
"Yes I think it's a good Idea. Let's get everything ready"

* * *

The party was organized in less than ten minutes as usual. All of them were drinking and eating the food Shinobu had made.  
  
"Keitaro you didn't mention how did you ask Naru to be your girlfriend"  
  
- I was hoping she wouldn't ask-  
  
"Well I, uh ..."  
  
"What about you Naru?"  
  
"I think Keitaro should tell you... if he wants to"  
  
"Please, sempai tell us"  
  
Begged Shinobu making the most cute puppy eyes Keitaro had ever watched.  
  
- No the puppy eyes -  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you"  
  
Keitaro began to remember how it happened.  
  
=========================== Flash Back ============================  
  
They fell from the roof and luckily landed on some bushes.  
  
"Why do you try to stop me?"  
  
Asked a confused Naru.  
  
"Do you have to ask? Is for the same reason as you"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I rather not to live than to live without you"  
  
"You mean it"  
  
"Of course I do, with all my heart"  
  
They stay there in silence until Keitaro finally decided to speak.  
  
"So that means you are my girlfriend"  
  
"No"  
  
Keitaro stood up from the bushes shocked.  
  
"What! What do you mean?"  
  
"That I'm not your girlfriend... since you haven't asked me"  
  
"Then I'm going to ask you now"  
  
Keitaro paused for a moment thinking of the best words and then continued.  
  
"Naru Narusegawa would you do me the happiest man on earth by accepting to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course I will"  
  
Then they kissed to seal their relationship.  
  
=========================== Flash Back ============================  
  
"Earth to Keitaro"  
  
"Sorry I get lost in my thinking"  
  
"Ok, now are you going to tell us?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Keitaro turned to Naru and winked  
  
"Well since Naru told me she loved me, I was thinking in a way to ask her to be my girlfriend"  
  
He stopped to look at Naru and gave her a smile.  
  
"But you know I don't have much experience in that area so it took a me week to finally decide what to tell her"  
  
- I hope they believed me, I can't tell them about the roof incident-  
  
"So I just have to wait the perfect time to tell her..."  
  
"You sure lack experience Keitaro. If she had told you that she loved you, why do you have to wait?"  
  
"At the moment I didn't think of that, OK? Do you want me to tell you or not?"  
  
"Ok, ok continue"  
  
"As I was saying I was waiting for the perfect time. The last Friday Naru and I decided to go for a walk"  
  
Keitaro stopped to see Naru's reaction. He was relieved that she had understood the wink. He decided to continue.  
  
"We stopped at the sandbox, and began to remember all the things we go trough. The happy and sad moments, the problems we had"  
  
"This is getting bored"  
  
"Ok Su, I'll get to the point"  
  
"Keitaro if you don't mind I want to finish the story"  
  
"Of course Naru, you can finish it"  
  
Keitaro was glad that Naru had decided to continue; he didn't like to lie to the girls. But Naru had a different idea; she wanted that the story had at least a bit of truth.  
  
"When we were going back Keitaro asked me to stop, then he knelt down and took my hand"  
  
She added that to the story too, but if Keitaro was telling a lie why don't tell a good one. Meanwhile Su had been acting the story with a embarrassed Shinobu.  
  
"Su stop that"  
  
"Why do you have to take the fun of everything?"  
  
"Then Keitaro asked me 'Naru Narusegawa would you do me the happiest man on earth by accepting to be my girlfriend' and then I accepted "  
  
"It wasn't that bad after all"  
  
"Kitsune!"  
  
"I was just joking. I have to admit that now everything seems fine for you Keitaro"  
  
"Yes is all perfect, almost like a dream"  
  
"It looks like the magic of Hinata has worked again"  
  
-Magic... a dream...-  
  
Then it hit him. His expression of joy was replaced for one of pure grief.  
  
- That can't be, that can't be -  
  
"Keitaro, are you ok?"  
  
"I-I'm ..."  
  
Without finishing Keitaro ran off, leaving the rest of the residents shocked.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you think? Feel free to review it.


	5. Hard Choices

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.  
  
AN: - - Thoughts  
" " Dialog  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Hard Choices.  
  
Keitaro kept running without looking. In his mind were still the words of Kitsune, he couldn't think of anything else.  
  
After a while he arrived at the park. He stopped running and walked slowly to the sandbox.  
  
-It is amusing how always that something like this happens I end here. It must be my fate-  
  
He sat down in the sandbox and began to think about his situation.  
  
-I should expect something like this would happen. It was too good to be true. I still can believe it, but there is no other explanation -  
  
He was so sad that he almost cried. Then to make things worse he remembered what had really happened the day all of this began.  
  
===========================FLASH BACK=========================  
  
Keitaro was reading the book the old man had given to him about the turtle civilization.  
  
"The Kame vase, nobody knows for sure is this ancient vase from the turtle civilization exist or not, but it is believed it can grant one wish to the one who holds it. The Kame vase was supposedly kept at the great temple of the turtle god "  
  
As he read this words Keitaro fell down on the floor  
  
"The Kame vase, could this vase be it"  
  
Tama begun to nod  
  
"myu, myu".  
  
"This vase sure looks a lot like the one on the drawing, but this could be just a copy of the original"  
  
Keitaro thought of it for a second  
  
"It will be really cool, if it could grant me a wish"  
  
He held the vase in his hand, began to think of it and smiled.  
  
-I'll wish that Narusegawa fell in love crazily with my -  
  
"Indeed it would be very cool"  
  
Keitaro was about to continue reading when a noise from the entrance caught his attention.  
  
===========================FLASH BACK=========================  
  
- It was the Kame vase. It just granted my wish, Narusegawa isn't really in love with my, is just that stupid wish -  
  
Keitaro fell very depressed. He fell worse than the time all the residents of Hinata were mad at him.  
  
His entire life had change that day, he thought it was for the best, but now his dreams and hopes were destroyed. What was worst was that he didn't know what to do.  
  
-What should I do now? Should I tell Narusegawa or should I stay like this-  
  
"You should stay like this"  
  
The answer came form Keitaro's left shoulder where a mini version of Kitsune with horns and tail was standing, grinning evilly at Keitaro.  
  
"You know that's not right"  
  
This time the answer came from Keitaro's right shoulder where a mini version of Shinobu with wings and an aureole was giving the mini Kitsune an angry look.  
  
"It may not be rigth but you know that it'll be the only way you'll get Naru. Don't be silly trying to do the right thing"  
  
"Don't listen to her if you keep trying as you have been, Narusegawa will sooner or later realize how important you are for her and will fall in love with you"  
  
"Sooner or later? Why does he have to wait? He already has her, he doesn't have to do anything anymore, just keep things like they are now"  
  
"He doesn't have her. She is in love with him just for the wish"  
  
"So what? It doesn't matter how, what really matters is that she is in love with him"  
  
"Keitaro, do you really want the things this way"  
  
"I...I'm"  
  
Keitaro couldn't answer. He wasn't sure of what he wanted, so he just stood there hearing both points of view hoping it'll help him decide what would be the best way to solve this problem.  
  
"Of course he wants this. There is no other way he'll get her"  
  
"He could keep trying"  
  
He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep trying, what for? If Narusegawa hadn't fell in love with him now after all he had done, would she ever?  
  
"He could keep trying, what for? She will never love you. Just look at you, you are a loser who never had a girlfriend, it took you four tries to get in Todai and you haven't gone to classes yet"  
  
Keitaro was thinking that the mini Kitsune was right. He was a loser, why would Narusegawa ever look at him. The mini Shinobu looking at the sad expression of Keitaro began to talk.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Keitaro you know that even though that is true, you still have a lot of qualities. You're caring, honest and you never give up. Just think of how the things in Hinata were before you arrived. The girls may not say it but they all care for you"  
  
"Yeah, that's why they hit him all the time to show him how much they care for him"  
  
"You know that's not true. They hit you because they misunderstand your mistakes"  
  
"That doesn't give them the rigth to hit him"  
  
"That's enough, I'm here to help Keitaro decide what to do. Keitaro I can't tell you what to choose but think is this is how you want your relationship with Narusegawa to be, forced by a wish not for her own will. Do you want to be always wondering what could have happened if you have tried without the wish"  
  
"I have had enough of you"  
  
The mini Kitsune jumped to Keitaro's right shoulder and began to wrestle with the mini Shinobu. Keitaro has been brought back to reality by the words of the angel.  
  
"Stop this. I've made a choice"  
  
They stopped fighting to listen what he had chose to do.  
  
"I'm going to do the right, I'm going to find a way to undo the wish and then I'll try to get Narusegawa. Even if I never get her I'm going to feel better knowing I tried my best and didn't get her than to get her by force "  
  
With those words the both sides of Keitaro disappear.  
  
- Well now what? I've made my choice but ...-  
  
Keitaro was interrupted by a yell.  
  
"KEITARO! KEITARO!"  
  
-I forgot about the girls. Better tell them I'm here-  
  
"Hey Naru, I'm here"  
  
When Naru heard him, she ran to him.  
  
"Keitaro, where have you been? I was worried about you"  
  
"I'm sorry Naru"  
  
-I can't tell her about the wish rigth now. She could think it's just an excuse to break up. But I have to tell her something-  
  
"I don't know why I did that, I think I had too much to drink "  
  
-I hope she believes that-  
  
"I was very worried I didn't know what to do when you just began to run"  
  
"I'm very sorry, I won't drink that much again"  
  
"Well, the important is that I've found you and that you're safe"  
  
Keitaro smiled and scratched his head.  
  
"Yes, you are rigth"  
  
"We better tell the girls I've found you. They were all worried about you too and were looking for you"  
  
- So they really care for me-  
  
"Yes, let's find them"  
  
"Don't worry I'll go look for them, you go back to Hinata and rest"  
  
"Thank you Naru"  
  
Keitaro was thankful to be left alone, this way he could think what to do without being bothered. He walked to Hinata.  
  
-I have to find a way to undo the wish, but how? -

* * *

When he arrived at the Hinata, he went straight to his room.  
  
-I'm so depressed I can't think of anything. But I had to do something even if I lose her forever-  
  
He looked around his room trying to find something than could help him. An object in his desk drew his attention.  
  
-What I didn't think of that before-  
  
He walked to his desk and opened the book the old man had given to him.  
  
- Maybe there's something in here than can be helpful-  
  
Keitaro spent an hour reading the book, but couldn't find anything.  
  
- There has to be something in here. And I'm going to find it even if it takes me all the night -  
  
And he would have done it, if he hadn't been interrupted by the arrival of the girls. They wanted to see if him was all rigth.  
  
"Hey Keitaro, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Su, thanks for asking"  
  
"Are you sure, Sempai?"  
  
"Yes Shinobu, I'm fine. I'm sorry for make you worry"  
  
"It's ok, I know how people can get when they drink too much"  
  
"Now that everything's fine I should go make dinner"  
  
"Yes! I'm very hungry"  
  
"You always are, Su"  
  
The girls left Keitaro's room laughing at that joke. Keitaro began to feel better.  
  
-Maybe I won't get Narusegawa after I undo the wish, but I'll still have them-  
  
He still hasn't found anything, but he had an idea.  
  
-That's it, I'm going to ask the old man maybe he knows something. After all he gave me this book-  
  
Not sure of how all of this will end, Keitaro went to the dinning room to join the girls. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Read and review.


	6. The old man

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for" Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.   
  
AN:

- - Thoughts

" " Dialog   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter Six: The old man.   
  
The next morning Keitaro woke up still depressed, thinking of the plan he had made the night before.   
  
-I have to see that old man. Maybe he knows something... or maybe he doesn't know and he just hand me the book...-   
  
The bad side of Keitaro still hoped that the old man didn't know about the way of undoing the wish, but he had taken the choice of at least give it a try.   
  
-Anyway I have to try, I don't have any other choice-   
  
He stretched out, put his glasses on and then he stood up. Fortunately for him Naru has gotten back to her room not before she made Keitaro installed a ladder where the hole in the roof was.   
  
- I have to get out before Naru wakes up, or she might want to come along-   
  
He wasn't worried about Naru hearing something, he was worried that being with her take the few determination he had to do this. So he went out of his room, took a quick bath and get out of Hinata as soon as he could.   
  
- I hope nobody saw me. Or they'd tell Naru-

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof of Hinata, Motoko was doing her morning practice when she was interrupted by Keitaro's escape.

-Where is Urashima going this early in the morning? He better not be cheating on Naru-sempai or I'll...-   
  
Motoko decided to follow Keitaro to be sure he wasn't cheating on Naru.   
  
-I'll use this as practice, I haven't use my stealth skills in a long time-

She lied to herself. She was doing this more for curiosity than for anything else. She left Hinata using her abilities to not being seen. Once outside she used her skills to follow Keitaro without being noticed.   
  
Keitaro took the train to Hina city. He was standing at the station thinking.   
  
-I should've thought about it before rushing into it. The library doesn't open until nine. What I am supposed to do, it's just "seven o'clock"-   
  
He calmed down and remembered he hadn't had breakfast, so he decided to go to a coffee shop to eat something.   
  
- Thank god I bring my wallet with me-   
  
"A cinnamon roll and a cappuccino, please"   
  
"Here you go. It's six dollars, please"   
  
Keitaro took the money from his wallet, paid for his coffee and took seat near the window of the coffee shop.   
  
-I have to think of something to do, I still have more than an hour until nine. Besides I have to think of a good excuse for leaving Hinata this early or Naru is going to get angry-   
  
Keitaro was interrupted by a familiar voice.   
  
"A espresso, please"   
  
"Here you go"   
  
Keitaro turned and saw the old man from the library talking with the clerk. Keitaro stood up and went to talk to him.   
  
"Good morning, sir"   
  
"Good morning young man. Can I help you?"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Keitaro Urashima. You lend me a book from the turtle civilization the other day"   
  
"Oh yes, yes. I remember now. Nice to meet you Keitaro, my name is Yoshida Tanaka"   
  
"Nice to meet you. I really need to talk to you, it's very important. It's about the turtle civilization"   
  
"I see, well join me in my daily walk in the park. We can talk there"   
  
"Thank very much"   
  
With that they left the coffee shop and walked to the park

* * *

Motoko had followed Keitaro to the coffee shop, and was watching him behind a tree.   
  
-What is he doing there at this hour? -   
  
Motoko watched as Keitaro ate his cinnamon roll and remembered she hadn't had breakfast.   
  
- I haven't eaten yet. Maybe I should buy something I'm starving. My skills won't serve me much if I don't eat-   
  
Unfortunately for her she had forgot to bring her wallet with her when she left Hinata. At least she had brought her train pass or she would have to walk back.   
  
-This is all Urashima's fault. Now I'll have to wait until I get back to Hinata to eat something –   
  
She watched as Keitaro and the old man left the coffee shop.   
  
-What's he doing now and who's that man? What are you planning Urashima? I must find out–   
  
Motoko follow Keitaro and the old man to the park   
  
Keitaro and the old man walked to the park. Once they got there they sat on a bench and began to talk.   
  
"Well, Urashima-san how can I help you"   
  
"Just call me Keitaro"   
  
"Very well Keitaro as long as you just call me Tanaka"   
  
"Tanaka-san this is kind of complicated. But I'll try to explain the best I can"   
  
"Very well, I'll listen to what you have to said"   
  
Keitaro began to explain the old man all the events that had happened at Hinata.

* * *

Motoko followed them, and was trying to listen to their conversation from a tree that was near the bench.   
  
-So finally I'm going to find out what are you up to, Urashima-   
  
But before she could listen the story Motoko was interrupted by a couple of kids fighting near the tree.   
  
"You go get the ball"   
  
"No you go get it. You were the one who threw it"   
  
"But my mom told me not to left the park"   
  
"You just have to cross the street"   
  
Motoko overcome her curiosity to help the boys. She dropped off the tree and went to get the ball for the kids. The she returned it to the kids.   
  
"Here you go kids. Now play nicely"   
  
"Thank you very much, Miss"   
  
Both kids answered while they ran to play with the ball. Motoko look at the bench and was shocked to find it empty.   
  
-Where did they go? I'm going to find you-   
  
Motoko sat on the bench to think of where they could be. After a while she decided to stop looking for Urashima.   
  
-This time you won Urashima. But next time I'm going to find out what you are planning-   
  
She walked to the station and boarded the train back to Hinata.

* * *

Meanwhile Keitaro and the old man were walking to the library. Keitaro had finished telling the story when they entered the library.   
  
"And that's it. I know it is incredible, but I'm sure that the vase granted me the wish"   
  
"I believe you"   
  
"You...you do?"   
  
"Of course I do"   
  
"Well I thought you were going to think I was crazy or something. Thank you for believing me"   
  
"Actually you shouldn't be very thankful. The only reason why I believe you is because I have already use the Kame vase once"   
  
"You... you use it"   
  
"Yes I used it. It was a long time ago almost a thousand years ago"   
  
"A...a thousand years ago?"   
  
Keitaro was so much shocked that he fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, what do you think? Please read and review. Special thanks, to "keitaro and motoko 4 ever". For pre reading this chapter.


	7. The Black vase

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for" Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.   
  
AN: - - Thoughts  
" " Dialog

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven: The Black vase.   
  
The man lifted Keitaro and put him in a chair. Then he woke up Keitaro.   
  
"I'm sorry but that shocked me."   
  
"Yes, I understand."   
  
"But tell me. H...how can it be?"   
  
"How I have lived this long? That's easy I was just a boy, a dumb boy who made a wish without knowing the consequences."   
  
"Just like me"   
  
"No, not exactly. You made your wish without knowing that it was going to came true."   
  
"That means that you already knew that your wish was going to be granted."   
  
"Yes, let me tell you my story. I hope it can help you."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Everything started almost a thousand years ago, in an island that's now called Pararakelse"   
  
"That's were the vase was found."   
  
"Yes, I hid it there. I was a member of the Kame clan, what you call Turtle civilization. We have a peaceful civilization. Our island gave us what we need and we were happy. But things weren't always like that. Our legends told of a traveler which ship sunk and had to swim to a deserted island, where there wasn't any food or water. The second day the traveler was there he saw an injured turtle, he thought of eating the turtle but he couldn't instead he healed the injuries of the turtle. The turtle amazed with the man behavior gave him the Kame vase as a symbol of the friendship between humans and turtles."   
  
"So the traveler used the Kame vase to change the island"   
  
"Yes with the power of the Kame vase he could change the island. When the people around found out about the change they came to the island and that way the Kame clan started."   
  
"That's amazing. You should write a book about it."   
  
"Actually I wrote the book I gave you."   
  
"Really, but the author name and your name aren't the same?"   
  
"Of course not, during these thousand years. I have to change my name many times so people wouldn't suspect"   
  
"Oh I see."   
  
"Well as I was saying our island was a peaceful place. We even made a temple for the turtle that gave us the vase. The vase was keep at the temple and was guarded by priestess. I was young back then, a little younger than you indeed. A couple of friends and I decided it would be fun to steal the Kame vase from the temple and prove to everyone it was just an old vase, of course back then I didn't know that the legend was true. So we stole the vase"   
  
===================== Flashback ==================================   
  
A couple of boys running into the forest, they looked for a spot to hide and then they sat down to talk. "That was close, they almost got us."   
  
"Don't worry Tara they didn't follow us."   
  
"Are you sure? If they find us we are going to be in trouble."   
  
"So this is the mighty Kame vase. Hey Hoi want to try it?"   
  
"Are you kidding Junta? Don't tell me you believe in that!"   
  
"Of course not. But we can try it anyways"   
  
"What will you wish for?"   
  
The black haired boy stopped to think for a moment, grinned evilly and turned to the red head.   
  
"I wish Tara was a dog"   
  
Then red haired boy began to shake and fell in the grass. His hair began slowly to transform in fur and a tail grew from his back. The two remaining boys look at each other amazed.   
  
"What the..."   
  
"What have you done to Tara?"   
  
"I didn't want to, I swear I just thought this vase powers were a myth. I...I'm sorry Tara"   
  
Then the black haired boy ran into the forest crying leaving the vase behind. ================== End of Flashback =================================   
  
"That was the last time. I saw Junta"   
  
"What happened to Tara?"   
  
"I just stood there not knowing what to do. A couple minutes later I grabbed the vase and made the worst mistake of my life..."   
  
"You made a wish."   
  
"Yes, I wished that I would be immortal!"   
  
"You wished to be immortal"   
  
"Yes, I thought it would be great to live forever. How wrong I was"   
  
"You were young, you didn't know."   
  
"I guess so. Well after I made my wish the priestess found Tara and me. I explained how Junta transformed Tara into a dog, but I didn't tell them about the wish I made, that was my second mistake. They weren't very happy that we had used the Kame vase..."   
  
"But could they transform Tara back to a human"   
  
"They tell me that once a wish is made to the Kame vase, there was no way that the Kame vase could undo it"   
  
Keitaro's expression was full of sadness. He thought that after all there wasn't a way to undo all of this. The old man saw the expression of Keitaro and kept telling the story.   
  
"So they kept Tara and I was exiled from the island. Somehow at that time that didn't bothered me. So I decided to travel around the world, I visit many countries, met a lot of people and learn a lot of things, even a little bit of magic but that's a different story. The first five hundred years were very fun... but then I fell in love, I marry the most wonderful woman and we had two kids, a boy and a girl..."   
  
Now was the turn of the old man to get sad. Keitaro didn't know what to say, but he knew why he was sad.   
  
"I guess by now you have seen the flaw of my plan"   
  
Keitaro just nodded.   
  
"Forty years later my wife died, I fell very sad but I have my son and daughter but then they died too, so my grandchildren as the rest of my friends and family. After that I just travel for a hundred years without knowing what to do. Then I decided to get back to Pararakelse thinking that after almost seven hundred years they should have forgotten about me, I'm not sure why I wanted to go but I did it anyways"   
  
"So have they forgotten about you?"   
  
"When I got there the Kame clan didn't existed anymore, I just found ruins. I could never find out what really happened to them. I went to the temple to find an explanation, and I was surprised to find the Kame vase there. It was strange that they have left it behind. So I took the Kame vase and decided to hide it so nobody had to suffer what I have. I made a subterranean temple and hide it there"   
  
"I found the temple by accident when I was at Pararakelse. It was full of paintings and statues"   
  
"Well, when you are immortal the time doesn't matter, besides I have learned how to do all those things traveling. But now that I thought of it I should have added a curse to the temple. I guess is too late"   
  
-I don't think a curse would have stopped Seta anyways-   
  
"When I finished I seal the temple and returned to the ruins. Not sure of what to do next, I just try to investigate what had happened to them. I read all the books of the priestess and couldn't find anything. With the time I was getting angrier about no answer. Once I got so angry that I almost destroyed the temple, and I glad I did that because when I hit a pillar I discovered a secret book..."   
  
The old man stopped suddenly. Keitaro didn't know what had happened and was about to ask when the old man continued.   
  
"It's time I open the library. Wait here while I open"   
  
"Do you need help?"   
  
"Oh no it's ok, thank you anyway"   
  
The old man left Keitaro in his office thinking.   
  
- So there isn't a way to undo the wishes why does he want me to hear the story. Unless.... -   
  
"I'm back; well I think it is time for me to finish the story. You'll find the next part very interesting as it could be the solution to your problems"   
  
Keitaro smiled to the old man.   
  
-So maybe there is a way...-   
  
"I open the book; it contained the rest of the legend of the Kame clan. The turtle that gave the human the vase returned to the island a year later and was amazed at what the human had done. The turtle had expected to find the humans fighting over the vase, but they lived there peacefully. The turtle knew that even is this human was good there would be others that will seek the Kame vase to use it to their own good. So the turtle gave the human another vase. It was called the Black vase; it has the power to undo any wish that the Kame vase had granted..."   
  
"So there is a way to undo the wishes"   
  
"Yes, but the traveler hid the Black vase surrounded by traps so nobody would use to turn the island into a desert again"   
  
Keitaro's expression changed from joy to sadness again.   
  
"Don't worry Keitaro, I deactivated the traps. You could say that for once being immortal was useful"   
  
Keitaro couldn't help but laugh at the last statement.   
  
"So the Black vase is unprotected now"   
  
"I didn't say that. The Black vase can protect itself, but don't worry if you have a good intention on undoing the wish the Black vase will help you"   
  
"Do you know where it is now?"   
  
"Yes, it is in the same temple I found it. I didn't think of taking it since it doesn't grant wishes just undoes them. And with the Kame vase hidden I didn't think it would be necessary again"   
  
"I understand. Can you tell me where it is?"   
  
"The Black vase is in Pararakelse. I have a map here"   
  
The old man walked to a painting in his office. Turned it and took a piece of paper which was on the frame of the painting then he handed it to Keitaro.   
  
"Thank you. Thank you very much"   
  
With that Keitaro left the library running.   
  
"Keitaro Wait! Wait!"   
  
He stopped yelling when he remembered that he was in the library. Keitaro didn't hear the old man so he kept running.   
  
-Well I hope he makes it...-   
  
Meanwhile at the inn, Motoko was just arriving.   
  
- Well, I'll just eat breakfast and ...-   
  
"So Motoko were have you been? We were worried when we woke up and couldn't find Keitaro or you"   
  
Kitsune, with her usual grin on her face surprised Motoko with her comment. Motoko was blushing so much it looked like she was on fire.   
  
"WH...What are you trying to say?"   
  
"Nothing"   
  
"Motoko you are back, have you seen Keitaro"   
  
"Naru-sempai, I...I followed Keitaro this morning. He was acting very suspicious. He went to the city, then he went to the coffee shop and met with an old man, I have never seen before, and they were went to the park, but then I missed them"   
  
"Don't worry Naru; he probably was a tutor or something"   
  
"Yes that can be but..."   
  
Su jumping in the room interrupted Naru.   
  
"I finish it! I finish it!"   
  
"What did you finish?"   
  
Motoko asked confused.   
  
"The Keitaro tracker of course"   
  
"You made a tracker to find Keitaro"   
  
"Yep, isn't it great? With this we can find Keitaro anywhere in Japan"   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go"   
  
- Well, looks like I'm not going to get any breakfast...-   
  
And then all the girls left the inn to follow the track of Keitaro.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? This is a longer chapter to make up for the last one. Feel free to read and review.   
  
I want to thank all of you who took the time to review this story. I'm trying to do better just remember this is my first fanfic and that English isn't my native language.   
  
Special thanks to "KeitaroMotoko 4 ever" for pre reading this chapter


	8. Excuses

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"

Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.

AN: - - Thoughts

" " Dialog

I want to thank all of you who took the time to review this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter eight: Excuses, Excuses

Keitaro ran from the library without thinking. When he realized that he didn't know what to do he stopped.

- What I'm doing! I haven't even thought how to get to Pararakelse. I just can't leave, what about the girls they may follow me and that will cause more trouble. I have to think of a way to get there without any of the girls following me-

He decided to go to the airport to buy a ticket to Pararakelse. He would tell the girls that Seta needed help and sent him a ticket, that way he could go without the girls following.

- I hope they don't think of this as a vacation and want to come along-

"Have you found Keitaro?"

"Yes I found him"

"Where is he, Su?"

"He is moving trough the city. Follow me!"

With that Su began to ran, and all the girls followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile Keitaro got to the airport and was looking for a flight to Pararakelse.

- I have to find a cheap one. Also one that departs soon I can't wait more than a couple days or ...-

Keitaro was worried that if he waited longer he would probably give up. He had to do it while he still had the determination.

-No I can't think like that! I have to do this no matter what-

He kept looking for a ticket.

* * *

"Su, are you sure this is the right way. That's the airport"-

"Yes, Keitaro is here"

"I knew he was up to something"

"Calm down Motoko. We aren't sure what he is doing"

"Yes, calm down we don't know what he is exactly doing. Maybe he's just..."

Naru couldn't think of a good excuse, but she was sure Keitaro wasn't doing anything wrong and wanted to make sure that all the girls knew it.

"Let's Just wait until we find him and he will explain to us what he is doing"

The girls entered the airport, looked around and when they find Keitaro they ran to him.

"Keitaro!"

Keitaro turned around and found all the girls running to where he was. He was shocked but he knew that he needed a good excuse.

- What do I tell them? I have to think of something-

Naru was the first to get to Keitaro.

"Keitaro, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, what are you all doing here?"

"W...What? We were looking for you of course"

"Looking for me? Didn't I leave a note on the table"

-That'll give me a few seconds to think of a better excuse-

At this time the rest of the girls had gotten there they were talking.

"No, you didn't. That's why we were looking for you. So what are you doing here?"

"Well it was going to be a surprise, but I was thinking that Naru and I should go on a trip"

Naru smiled at this. Motoko felt guilty for thinking wrong of Keitaro. And the rest of the girls were just jealous of Naru. She was the first to speak.

"That's so romantic!"

Then she hugged Keitaro, who couldn't help but blush.

"Yes, Sempai that's so romantic"

- I wish he would take me...but I'm happy for Naru-sempai-

Motoko began to imagine all the things she and Keitaro could do if they went on vacations together, after a while she began to blush.

"Are you feeling alright Motoko? You look like you're getting sick"

"Yes you should get back to the inn"

"You may be right. I should get back"

-At least I will be able to eat something-

"Yeah, I'll go back too. I have some business to attend"

Kitsune said grinning at the others girls.

"I'll have to prepare dinner, come with me Su"

Shinobu dragged Su with her. The girls left to the inn, leaving Keitaro and Naru alone.

"Well it looks like there is only the two of us"

-Yes, the last thing I needed now. But I can't tell her to...-

"Earth to Keitaro"

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said that we should do something fun. We don't get many opportunities like this"

"You're right. What do you want to do?"

"We could watch a movie"

-I'll busy myself with the movie and won't think about Naru and me-

"That's a great idea. Let's go"

They walked to the movie theater. Keitaro bought two tickets and then they entered the theater.

"Do you want something?"

"I'll like some popcorn and a soda"

"Ok, I'll bring it"

Keitaro bought two sodas and a big bag of popcorn and get back to where Naru was waiting. He handed her soda to Naru.

"Let's enter"

They entered and took their seats. The movie started a few minutes later, Keitaro was grateful that he didn't have to talk to Naru.

- The movie is almost over. Just a couple minutes more and...-

Keitaro was taking some popcorn when Naru tried to take some too; seizing the opportunity Naru grabbed Keitaro's hand. Keitaro just smiled at her.

- I'm such an idiot I should think that something like this could happened-

They left the movie holding hands.

"I think we should head back to the inn, it's getting late"

"Yes"

Naru answered disappointingly.

-I thought he would try something at the movies, but when he didn't I was hoping we could go some other place-

"Hey if you want to we can go somewhere else"

Keitaro said after hearing the disappointed tone in her voice.

"I'd like to take a walk in the park"

- Me, and my big mouth... -

"That would be great"

Then they walked to the park. After a while they decided to sit on a bench. Naru was talking but Keitaro wasn't listening.

- I have to find a way to get to Pararakelse, maybe if I...-

"Keitaro, are you ok? You haven't been listening to me"

"I'm sorry. I think I'm very excited about our vacations"

"Well, then let's return to the inn"

Then they started their journey back to the inn. They headed for train station and boarded the train back to the inn. During the ride, Naru fall asleep on Keitaro's arm. Keitaro was looking trough the window so he didn't have to look at Naru. After a while he couldn't help but to stare at her.

-She looks more beautiful when she's asleep –

He just stared at her for the rest of the trip home. When they got at their stop, Naru had woken up and gave him a warm smile.

"Sorry, is your shoulder ok?"

"Yes, don't worry about it. I didn't mind at all"

Keitaro answered with a smile, then Naru kissed Keitaro.

"What was that for?"

Keitaro asked as they leave the train.

"Do you have to ask, silly? I'll race you to the inn"

Then Naru began to run. Keitaro stood there thinking.

-Well, this isn't bad. It couldn't hurt us to stay like this for a while. Maybe my trip to Pararakelse could wait a couple of days...or weeks-

As he started smiling he began to race after Naru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Feel free to read and review.

Special thanks to "KeitaroMotoko 4 ever" for pre reading this chapter.


	9. What would you do?

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"

Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.

AN: - - Thoughts

" " Dialog

* * *

Chapter nine: What would you do?

The next day Keitaro woke up early, because he wanted to walk hoping that it will help him think what he should do. So he put on a pair of pants and his snickers and then went to walk.

- It would be very nice if we could stay like this. Yesterday was great... but not this way. I want Naru to love me for herself not for a wish -

Keitaro kept walking into the woods near the inn, after a while he sat to rest.

- But... This isn't the time to have doubts I have to do something now-

He stood there for an hour, and then he returned to the inn, took a shower and joined the girls on the dinning room.

"Good morning, Sempai"

"Good morning, Shinobu"

"Good morning, honey"

Naru greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Naru"

"Here is your breakfast"

"Thank you"

He ate his breakfast in silence. When all of them had finished Naru and he washed the dishes as usual.

"So what have you planned for today?"

- To get as far from you as possible... I can't tell her that, but I can't go out with her again-

"I was thinking of staying here and resting"

"That sounds good but...never mind"

"What? Do you have a better plan?"

"I was thinking of that we could go on a picnic, what do you think?"

"Sounds great"

Keitaro answered without thinking.

- I did it again...I should learn to keep my mouth shut -

"Well, I'll get the food ready. Why don't you look for a blanket?"

"Right away"

Keitaro left Naru to her preparations and went to the closet were they kept the blankets. Picked one and went to the living room to wait for Naru.

- This is just great. What I'm going to do now? -

"I'm ready"

"Me too"

"Well, let's go"

Naru grabbed Keitaro's hand and then they walked out of the inn.

"And where do you want to have the picnic, Naru?"

"I found a nice spot in the forest the other day"

"Ok, lead the way then"

They walked in the forest for fifteen minutes, then Naru pointed out the place. Keitaro placed the blanket and they sat there.

"This is a nice place"

"Yes, and nobody will bother us here"

Naru winked when saying this. Somehow Keitaro didn't like this.

- This just got worse. I had to do something before...-

He was interrupted by a kiss. At first he tried to break free but he couldn't resist and just enjoyed the moment. Moments later they broke the kiss; Keitaro lay back on the grass and started to look at the sky. Naru did the same next to him and grabbed his hand.

- This is great, it's like a dream. But I had to wake up -

Then Naru looked at him and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry I was just thinking"

"Are you sure? You looked like something is bothering you"

"Don't worry I'm fine...Naru, can I ask you something?"

Naru looked at him puzzled. She was sure something was bothering him and she was going to find out what.

"You know you can tell me anything. So go ahead and ask your question?"

"This may sound weird..."

"Don't worry, just ask"

"Well, just imagine that you could get the thing you wanted the most, your biggest dream could come true..."

Naru smiled at him and replied.

"Well I already have you"

Keitaro paused for a moment.

- Did she just meant, what I think she meant... not now I have to ask her-

"Just imagine you don't, and you wanted to but to get that, you need to do some things that aren't right, what I mean is that you have to cheat to get what you want or else you won't ever get it. What would you do?"

Naru looked at him, thought of it for a moment then she smiled and answered.

"I'm not sure, where are you get with this..."

"I'm not sure myself, but I need that you answer me, please"

"Ok, what would I do? Well, I won't cheat. I'm sure that if keep trying no matter what in the end I can get what I want, that's something I learned from you. You never give up on anything that's something I admire from you. But anyway if I couldn't get it, maybe it means I wasn't supposed to get it. That doesn't give me the right to cheat, that'll turn my wish into just a whim"

Now it was Keitaro's turn to look surprised.

- How can I be so stupid? She's right, I have to try and keep trying even if I don't get her. Thank you Naru, I hope that after the wish is undone I can make you fall in love with me-

"Thank you"

"For what"

Keitaro just smiled as he hugged her. Naru kissed him.

"I think is time for a little snack"

"Yeah let's eat something"

After they ate they stood there talking for a couple hours. When it got dark they pick up everything they have brought and began to walk hand in hand to the inn. When they got to the entrance, Naru had kissed him one more time before they went inside

"This was fun let's do it more often"

"Yes, we should"

When they entered the inn they noticed that all the girls were in the living room watching TV.

"You're finally back, any luck, Keitaro?"

Kitsune asked with her traditional grin. Keitaro and Naru just blushed. Motoko and Su didn't pay attention but Shinobu was looking at them.

"We just went out for a picnic, Kitsune that's all"

Shinobu seemed relieved. Kitsune just looked at them with suspicion. Naru sat in the couch next to Shinobu. Keitaro excuse himself and went to his room.

- I have to go to sleep now if I want to wake up very early tomorrow. I'll have to wake up earlier then Motoko -

He went to sleep thinking of Pararakelse.

* * *

What do you think? Feel free to read and review.

By the way this story is coming to an end soon, so if you had any suggestion or something you want to happen before the story ends, now is the time to say it.

Special thanks to "KeitaroMotoko 4 ever" for pre reading this chapter.


	10. A ray of hope

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"

Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.

AN:

- - Thoughts

" " Dialog

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter ten: A ray of hope

The next morning Keitaro woke up very early. He stood up very quiet, took a quick shower and then went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

- I'll make the breakfast for everyone today. I hope they liked it, it's the least I can do after seeing how nice they have been behaving lately-

An hour later all the girls were in the dinning room waiting for Keitaro to serve the breakfast. Su was getting anxious.

"Keitaro, Hurry I'm starving"

"Calm down, Su. Sempai will serve the breakfast very soon"

"Here it is, Su"

Keitaro answered while serving Su her breakfast. Kaolla jumped of happiness and then ate her breakfast as fast as she could. Keitaro continued serving the breakfast to the rest of the girls.

"Thank you, Honey"

Keitaro smiled at Naru and kept serving the breakfast. When he had finished he took some too and then sit.

"Thank you for the breakfast Sempai. I'll wash the dishes"

"Thank you, Shinobu but the least I can do is help you"

When everyone finished Keitaro helped Shinobu wash the dishes. After that he needed to think so he went to the roof. Once there he sat on his favorite spot and began to think of his problems.

- I have to go to Pararakelse. But how, if I try to go the girls will follow me...-

"There you are, I've been looking for you"

"I'm sorry Naru. I needed to think"

"It's ok. I was wondering if you want to come with me to the city"

"Sure"

-The walk will help me to clear my mind-

"Ok, let's go then"

They left the inn and took the train to the city.

"By the way Naru, what do you plan of doing in the city?"

"I want to buy some clothes, check..."

Keitaro stopped listening. He was more worried about the long day that awaited him going from shop to shop.

-I should have asked her before accepting. I guess there isn't anything I can do now-

"Keitaro are you listening to me"

"Oh yes Naru, of course I'm"

Naru looked at him with suspicion and asked again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes"

Keitaro answered nervously.

"Ok, if you say so. I'll believe you"

-That was close-

"Well, let's get started"

With that Naru dragged Keitaro to a nearby shop. After two hours of shopping Keitaro was very bored so he decided to go visit his friend at the library.

"Naru, I remembered I need to pick a book at the library. Can we meet at the tea shop in... half an hour"

"Ok, Keitaro"

Naru answered a little disappointed.

-That's great. I didn't think I could have resisted anymore-

* * *

Once Keitaro got to the library he greeted his friend.

"Good morning Mister Yoshida"

"Good morning Keitaro. You look happy I guess you have solved your little problem"

"No not yet"

"Oh I see. I just thought that you were in a hurry to solve it"

"I'm but I can't go to Pararakelse"

"Why?"

"Because every time I try the girls follow me"

"I see. Why haven't you use the Kame vase"

"The vase, but how I used my wish"

"What do you mean?"

"I read in your book that the vase only grants one wish"

The old man smiled.

"I wrote that just to add mystery to the legend"

Keitaro jaw dropped.

"Y-you mean..."

"Yes, you can use the vase to go to Pararakelse"

"Even better I can use the vase to bring the black vase here"

"I'm afraid you can't do that"

"WH...why?"

"Well I told you that the black vase can protect itself, didn't I?"

"Yes, well I guess I can't wish that. Well I have to go now, thank you for your help"

Keitaro said bowing.

"Well, say hello to Kame for me"

"Who is Kame?"

"What do you mean with who is Kame? the spirit of the vase of course"

"T-the spirit of the vase, you mean there is a spirit on the vase"

"Of course, Kame is the spirit of the vase and Black is his brother"

"I didn't know any of that"

"I didn't tell you because I thought you know"

"Well, I guess I'll have to talk to Kame then"

"Don't worry Kame is very nice"

"I hope so"

With that Keitaro said good bye to the old man and rushed to the tea shop

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter, but with school and all I don't really have much free time. But as soon as I finished school the updates are going to be longer and sooner.

What do you think? Review please.


	11. Keitaro and Naru

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"

Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.

AN: - - Thoughts

" " Dialog

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter eleven: Keitaro and Naru.

Keitaro walked slowly to the tea shop to met Naru. He was very focused in his thoughts about his next step.

-I should talk to Kame and asked for his help; he might not be able to give me the Black vase but at least he could make me go to pararakelse. Yes, that's what I should do, but first I have to meet Naru. Now that I can undo the wish, this may be my last chance to be with her-

When he entered the tea shop, Naru was waiting for him.

-Oh no, I'm in troubles. I better apologize and beg for mercy or I'm going to end walking back to the inn alone-

Keitaro smiled and sat next to Naru.

"I'm sorry for being late"

-What a lame apology, I won't blame her if she just hit me. I should think of something better-

Naru looked at him with a bit of suspicion and then she asked.

"Where's the book you needed?"

-Well she isn't angry, maybe she didn't have to wait much…the book…Oh great, I forgot about that. I should make an excuse, a good one-

"The book, Oh that"

-Think, think-

"I couldn't find it"

Keitaro said faking disappointment.

-What an excellent excuse, I'll be lucky if she doesn't send me to Okinawa with a Naru-punch-

"That's a shame"

-Well, she believed me. Now I should change the subject or she will keep asking about the book-

"Yeah, I really wanted to read it. But what about you, did you find everything you wanted"

"Yes, I found this…"

Naru kept talking about all the things she saw and bought, while Keitaro was just staring at her. This continued until Naru got angry.

"Keitaro are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Naru. I just got lost in your beauty"

Naru blushed and forgot about being angry.

"You…you mean it"

"Of course I mean it. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on"

Naru blushed even redder. She kissed Keitaro and then looked at him sternly and said.

"And I better be the only woman you laid eyes on"

Keitaro smiled too and hugged Naru.

"I won't dare watch any other women"

"I know you won't"

-I will make you fall in love with me once the wish is undone. I will, no matter what. I promise I will-

They laughed about it and then they kissed.

"Keitaro, would you like to walk in the park?"

"With you to wherever you want"

Keitaro paid the bill, grabbed Naru's hand and all the stuff she had bought then walked to the park.

"Isn't it nice just the two of us walking?"

"Yes, Naru this is very nice"

-Of course it will be nicer if I didn't have to carry all this packages, but…-

"You should be tired of carrying those packages. Do you want to sit and rest?"

"Yes, that would be nice"

Naru and Keitaro sat on a bench. Naru rest his head on keitaro's shoulder.

-This is so nice, sitting here together like a real couple. Now that I think of this Naru is behaving more normal, she even got mad at me. It's like aunt Haruka said, if I gave her time she would adjust to the change. What I'm talking about, she is like this for my wish not because she really loves me…. That doesn't matter now, I better enjoy this moment-

Keitaro noticed that it was getting colder.

"Naru are you cold?"

"A little, but I'm fine"

Keitaro looked at her and asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Keitaro wasn't sure she was telling the truth, so he decided to hug her.

"Thank you"

Naru kissed him.

"You are welcome"

Keitaro kissed her back.

-I'm enjoying this very much, but it's getting late and cold-

"I think is getting late, we should go back to the inn"

"Yes, you're right"

Naru answered disappointed. They stood up of the bench, gathered the packages and walked to the train station holding hands. Once there they took a train to the inn.

"It was a nice day, wasn't it?"

"With you any day is perfect"

Naru answered with a kissed.

"You've changed a lot Keitaro"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are a lot more confident, you are more focus and you have fewer "accidents". You are getting very good at compliments too"

"All is thanks to you"

"I might have helped a bit but …"

Naru was interrupted by a kiss. They remained silent the rest of the trip.

-Maybe she is right; I've change even if it is a bit. I hope these changes help me to get you back-

Once they got to the inn they grabbed their packages and walked to the entrance. When they entered they found Kitsune in the living room watching the TV.

"So, how was your day? Any luck Keitaro?"

Kitsune asked with her usual evil grin.

"Indeed I had…but how much well that's something you'll have to find out"

Keitaro winked at Kitsune. Kitsune looked at Naru whom just smiled.

"You…you"

The answer shocked Kitsune, she had expected Keitaro to blush and babble but instead he had turned the joke on her.

"Good night Kitsune"

Naru and Keitaro walked to Naru's room. Once there Keitaro left all the packages on the floor.

"You really gave her something to think about"

"Don't worry tomorrow I'll tell her I was just kidding"

"No, that's okay. Leave it like that for a couple of days. At least she won't be bothering us with her questions"

"Yes it would be interesting to watch her trying to find what happened"

"Besides she would think twice before making fun of you again"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think you're right about me changing"

"I told you"

"From now on I'm going to believe everything you tell me"

"You'll be better if you do it"

"Really?"

Keitaro replied seductively.

"Of course, like if I told you that it would be a very good idea to kiss me now"

"Well, since I promise I'd believe you I'll have to do it"

Keitaro kissed her, Naru smiled and kissed him back. They kept like that for a while until Keitaro finally decided to interrupt.

"It's getting late; I should leave now so you can sleep. Good night Naru"

"Good night Keitaro"

Keitaro climbed down the ladder that leaded to his room. Once there he sat on his futon to think.

-What a wonderful day I just had. It's a shame it has to end…Oh that's right, I almost forgot about talking to Kame. I think it's a little late to try to talk to him. I better wait until tomorrow, yeah that would be the best thing to do-

Then he decided the best was to sleep.

-I won't solve anything just worrying. Tomorrow I'll do something-

Then he put on his pajamas and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think?

Please leave a review to let me know if I should finish this story soon or make it a little longer.


	12. Kame

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"

Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.

AN: - - Thoughts

" " Dialog

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter twelve: Kame

The next morning Keitaro woke up early, took a shower then he went to the kitchen. Once there he decided to eat his breakfast alone that way he would be able to think better.

-I guess I should talk to Kame now if I wait longer I may give up, and I can't allow that. Not now that I finally decide to fight for Naru-

Keitaro stood up and went to his room. Once there he went to his closet and picked the Kame vase.

-Well, I better do it now-

"Kame…Kame are you there?"

-No, I went for out for a walk…what I'm thinking. Maybe you need to say some spell or something, I should have asked-

While Keitaro was trying to figure out how to make Kame came out of his vase, Tama entered the room flying.

"Good morning Tama"

"Myu, myu"

"This isn't working"

"Myu, myu myu"

"Do you know how to make Kame get out of his vase"

-Yeah, like a turtle would know…even if it knows how I'm supposed to understand it-

Tama nodded. Keitaro's jaw dropped.

"You really know how to"

Tama nodded again.

"Perfect, just perfect. I wish I could understand you"

"Yeah, sometimes I wish you could"

Keitaro had perfectly understood what Tama has said. Keitaro's was shocked.

"I…I can"

"You do?"

"Yes, I can"

"Perfect. Can you tell that blond girl to stop chasing me; it really is annoying and tell Mutsumi I like watermelons but anyone gets tired after a dozen"

-Note to myself never to wish anything again while I'm holding the Kame vase-

"Tama I would tell them, but can you help me first"

"Oh, the vase. Yes I can"

Tama crawled to the vase tapped it three times and crawled back.

"Well, it's done"

"Done? I don't see anything…"

But before Keitaro could continue a cloud of smoke came out of the vase and a voice could be heard.

"Who dares wake me from my sleep?"

"He did it"

Tama answered pointing to Keitaro.

"Tama!"

"What? You wanted to talk to him, don't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

The smoke cleared and in his place appeared a small, green turtle with a golden shell and small blue eyes.

"Hey Tama how are you?"

Kame crawled to where Tama stood and patted her in the shell.

"Fine, and you?"

"Do…do you know each other?"

"Of course, you didn't think I was going to stay in your closet forever, did you?"

"I'm sorry to bother, I'm…"

"Keitaro Urashima, Tama has talked of you and I'm Kame but I'm sure you knew that"

"Yes, I knew. I really need to talk to you"

"I see, well Keitaro go ahead"

Keitaro told Kame all about the wish he made and the consequences it had had. He also told him that he wanted to undo it.

"I understand. So you want me to send you to Pararakelse"

"Yes, that would really help me"

"Well, I haven't seen my brother in a long time"

"That means you're going to help me?"

"Of course, what about you Tama, want to come?"

"Yeah, it isn't like I have anything better to do anyway"

"Well, let's go then"

Kame moved his flippers; suddenly the three were surrounded by a sphere of white light which caused Keitaro to close his eyes, after a couple of seconds the sphere disappeared.

When Keitaro opened his eyes he was surrounded by palms and sand. He could even saw a waterfall.

"We are here finally"

"Yes Keitaro we are here"

"Now, we only had to find the cave where the black vase is hidden"

"Look over there"

Keitaro turned around but he couldn't find anything.

"I don't see anything"

"That's because the cave is behind that waterfall"

"Behind the waterfall"

"Yes, a good place for hiding it, isn't it?"

"I guess"

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

- Finally here. It's time to find out if I really could do this-

With that in mind Keitaro entered the cave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It looks like it's a short chapter again, sorry.

If you have any suggestions of what Keitaro could find in the cave they are welcome. R&R


	13. Inside the cave

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"

Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.

AN:

- - Thoughts

" " Dialog

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter thirteen: Inside the cave

Keitaro entered the cave. It was very dark and he couldn't see anything.

-I better ask Kame to make some light-

But before Keitaro could say anything a white orb appeared floating over them. The orb emitted a light that let Keitaro see clearly.

"Thanks Kame, I really needed that"

"You're welcome"

"Well, let's continue"

They continued walking inside the cave. Keitaro was surprised because he had expected to find some drawings or traps, but so far it looked like a normal cave. So he stopped to ask Kame.

"I had expected to find something unusual in this cave, but I don't see anything weird here"

"That's because we haven't reached the temple of the black vase"

"But you said this was the cave"

"Yes and this is the cave. What I mean is that this cave will take us to the entrance of the temple… later you will see what I mean"

"If you say so"

Keitaro didn't understand what Kame meant, but he was sure he was going to find out. So he decided to keep walking.

They kept walking until they decided to take a break.

"We should rest; this cave is longer that what it looks"

-I wonder what the girls are doing. I'm sure they'll be fine… But I forgot to leave a note-

"Kame can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Keitaro, what do you need?"

"I need to send the girls a note to tell them I'm fine"

Kame moved his flipper and a piece of paper and a pen appeared.

"You can write what you need here and I'll send it to the girls"

"Thank you, Kame"

After writing the note, Keitaro handed it to Kame who moved his flipper again and the note disappeared.

"Well it's done"

"Thank you again"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the inn.

"Have any of you seen Keitaro?"

"No, I haven't"

"Me neither Naru-sempai"

"He usually is on time for breakfast"

"Maybe he just wanted to sleep a bit more"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it"

"I better go check"

Naru walked to Keitaro's room. Once there she slide the door carefully and looked in.

-He isn't here. But nobody saw him left the inn. Maybe he is in the hot springs-

Naru was going to leave when she saw the note on Keitaro's desk. She picked it up and read it.

"Dear Naru

I'm fine; I just have to leave to do some errands. I went out very early and I didn't want to wake you up so I left this note. I'll be back about dinner time.

With love.

Keitaro"

-Well at least he left a note. I'll make him a special dinner-

With that Naru left the room smiling.

* * *

Back at the cave they start walking again and they continued until they got to what looked like the end of the cave.

"This looks like the end. And I don't see any entrance"

"Do you see that pond over there?"

Keitaro turned around and looked at what look like a pond; it was made by the drops that fell from the ceiling of the cave.

"Yes, I see it, but it's just a pond"

"Actually it's a secret passage"

"No way"

"It's deeper than it looks like, Tama can you show him"

"Yes"

Tama crawled to the pond, entered it and then disappeared. A couple of seconds she reappeared.

"This goes to the other side of the wall, and is deep enough for you to pass trough"

"I told you"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry"

Kame joined Tama in the pond and together they go trough it. Keitaro entered and crossed the passage too. Once in the other side he got out of the water.

"Now I'm all wet. I'm going to get sick"

"Don't worry"

Kame raised a flipper and Keitaro's clothes and hair were dry again.

"That's better"

Keitaro looked around he could see a set of stairs that left to two big pillars carved with strange symbols. Behind the pillars there was a big stone door with a drawing of a vase on top of a turtle shell.

"That Keitaro is the entrance to the temple"

"How do we open the door?"

"That's easy just push it"

"But isn't it very heavy, I mean look at the door's size and it's made of stone"

"Ok, Ok I'll help you out"

Kame flied to the door and gave it a push. The door opened and Keitaro was shocked.

"It wasn't so heavy"

"Ye…yeah"

Keitaro looked inside the door and saw a big corridor. He wasn't sure if he wanted to enter or not. Tama and Kame entered the corridor.

"Come on Keitaro. You're not afraid, are you?"

"Of course not"

"Then come in"

"Ok"

-I didn't get this far to give up now-

"I'm coming"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	14. Inside the temple part 1

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"

Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.

AN- Thoughts

" " Dialog

-

Chapter fourteen: Inside the temple part 1

"I'm coming"

Keitaro climbed the stairs and entered the temple. Once inside he looked around, the walls were made of white brick and were covered with paintings of the turtle civilization. He also saw that they were in a large corridor but he couldn't see the end of it. That didn't bother him, since he was busy thinking of something else.

-Everything looks like new; the paintings look like they had just been painted. Even the floor it looks like it has been polished, but I thought this temple was very old-

Kame, looking the puzzled look on Keitaro, said.

"You're wondering why does the temple looks like this, aren't you?"

Keitaro just nodded.

"This temple has a spell who keeps it looking like the first day forever"

"That's amazing"

"Of course, I made it myself"

"I guess we shall continue"

"Indeed, but we have to be very careful. There should be some traps"

Kame said in a very serious tone.

"Can you just disappeared them or something"

Keitaro answered with a smile.

"Sorry, I can't. Those traps were created by a wish and I can't undo wishes, besides even if I could my brother powers will keep the traps working again as soon as I deactivate them"

Kame said very sorry he couldn't help.

"Don't worry we just have to be careful"

Keitaro said while patting Kame in the shell.

"With your luck we'll fall in every trap of this temple"

"Thank you for your support Tama"

"It was just a joke"

"Fine, let's go"

They started to walk. As they went forward in the corridor they could see more paintings of different traditions of the old civilization. After a while they stopped to rest.

"I'm tired, we have been walking for a long time and we haven't even saw the exit"

"We sure are close"

"I hope so"

After a while they kept walking, they stopped sometimes to see the paintings. Suddenly Keitaro stopped and pointed at the wall at his left side.

"This is weird"

"What?"

"This painting is very different from the others"

"What do you mean?"

"The others are about a tradition, a part of their history or something about the turtle civilization, but this one has only the symbol we found at the door"

Kame looked at it for a long time and then said.

"I remember now, this is the first trap"

"The first trap"

"Yes this corridor doesn't have an end, once you enter the doors close, and the paintings make you think you're going forward, because I made them change their position and color"

"And now you remember!"

Tama said hitting Kame in his shell.

"Hey, at least I remembered"

"Ok, ok. So how do we get out of here?"

"That's easy there's a hidden door somewhere. I cannot remember where exactly"

"Why that doesn't surprised me"

"You should be more respectful I'm a turtle god"

"Well, at least you remembered that"

"Guys stop this. We have better things to do"

Keitaro said trying to calm them down.

"Yeah like making Kame a tag with his name just in case he forgets that too"

"I've had had it"

"And what are you going to do"

"Maybe this"

Kame answered shooting a fireball from his mouth; Tama avoided it by flying away.

"Don't run little brat"

"Why, I'm too fast for you, grandpa"

Tama kept flying and Kame went after her. Keitaro just stood there thinking.

-There has to be a way to found the door…maybe if…ouch…-

Tama crashed on Keitaro's head.

"You should be more careful Tama and where's Kame?"

"He was behind me, maybe he stop to catch his breath"

"We should go look for him"

"Yes, before he forgets about us"

They walked trough the corridor looking for Kame. They finally found him looking closely at a painting.

"Kame, did you find something?"

"I know the door is near but I can't find it"

Keitaro looked around trying to find something, but he couldn't find anything unusual.

"Are you sure, I don't see anything"

Kame nodded and then he pushed the painting with one of his flippers. The painting disappeared.

"I knew it"

Keitaro smiled. Kame walked trough the new door so did Keitaro and Tama. Once on the other side they found a cliff and on the other side of it there was a door.

"We have to cross it somehow"

"That's easy I can fly"

"That wouldn't be a good idea"

"Why?"

Kame threw a large stone to the cliff, as soon as the stone was going to fall something made it fly to the ceiling where it broke in small pieces.

"That's why. I'm sure you don't want to end like that"

"What was that?"

Tama asked shocked.

"That is another trap; it's a very strong wind that blows when something leaves the border of the cliff"

"There has to be a way to pass"

"There is, we just have to figure it out"

They sat there to think of what they should do. After a while Kame decided to take a nap to see if he could remember anything. Tama got bored and took a nap too. So Keitaro was left alone to think.

-Maybe if we can get something very heavy and ride on it maybe the wind won't be strong enough to make it fly… No even if we found something heavy enough how are we going to move it from one side to the other-

-I have to think of something-

Keitaro got bored and began to throw rocks to the cliff; he thought that maybe seeing how the wind blew he could make a new plan.

-Guess this doesn't help either, well at least is…-

He noticed something strange. It was one of the stones he had thrown, it was floating, or at least it looked like that, but the wind didn't blow it all the way to the ceiling.

He threw another near the one floating, and he was shocked to see the same reaction. So he kept throwing stones near the ones floating to see if there were more spots where this happened. He stopped when he noticed that the stones were also floating near their edge of the cliff.

-Maybe the wind isn't as strong in that spot-

Keitaro decided to try if he could walk trough the path the stones showed him. He walked to the edge, then he put one of his feet in the air and retreat it as fast as he could when he fell the wind. He try again this time he left his foot to see how strong the wind was, when he was sure it was strong enough for him to stand on it but not strong enough to slam him against the ceiling, he put both feet.

-This is amazing I can walk trough here, I just have to be careful enough not to astray from the path-

He woke up Tama and Kame, and explained them what he had found out.

"I knew there was a way to pass"

"Yeah, you just forget how"

"Well, let's go, but be careful"

They walked carefully to the other side of the cave. Once on the other side they decided to rest before entering the next room.

"We finally made it"

"I thought we were going to be crushed when you slipped"

"Yeah I thought so too"

"Well we're fine"

"The question is for how long, I'm sure there are a lot more traps around here"

"Yes, there are some more traps"

"Sorry for bringing you here, Tama. Maybe you should wait here"

"No, that's ok Keitaro. You've been a good friend; I'll help you in all I can"

"Thank you"

"Stop or you're going to make me cry, let's go"

They walked in the next room. It looked like the first room except this didn't have any paintings on it.

"This looks like a normal room"

"Well, didn't the first too"

"You're right. We have to be very careful"

They keep walking trough the room, but nothing unusual happened.

"Look, that's the exit"

"Yes and there wasn't any traps in this room"

"Wait, I remember this room. It's one of my best traps"

"But nothing happened"

"That's why it's perfect. You let your guard down and then…"

"We get it; now tell us what the trap is"

"Once we walk trough that door…"

"What, we'll fall in bottomless pit"

Tama interrupted trying to guess what the trap might be.

"Or we'll get crushed by a giant boulder"

Now it was Keitaro who tried to guess.

"Are you going to let me finish or what?"

"Ok"

"Sure, we better let you finish before you forget"

"As I was saying, once we walk trough that door we will be covered in purple paint"

Tama started to laugh, Keitaro looked confused.

"That's the great trap!"

"Oh, I'm covered in purple paint…I'm so scared"

Tama said pretending to shake in fear.

"Yes, isn't it great?"

"Kame, I think Tama is just making fun of you"

Keitaro answered scratching his forehead.

"What! Aren't you scared of purple?"

Keitaro had a puzzled look.

"Why…why should I?"

"Oh, never mind"

-I better not tell them or they'll make fun of me-

"Is there a way to avoid been cover in purple paint"

"Maybe…If we could find something to protect us"

"I wish we had an umbrella"

Kame move one of his flippers and an umbrella appeared. Keitaro's jaw dropped.

"How…how did you…"

"You wish for an umbrella remember"

"Yes, but I thought you couldn't use your powers here"

"I never said that. I just said I couldn't deactivate the traps"

"So all this time we could have used your powers"

"Yes"

Keitaro just sighed. Then he took the umbrella and opened it.

"Well, let's go"

"I make that umbrella extra strong so it won't break with the weight of the paint"

"That's great, because that purple paint really worries me"

Tama mocked Kame again. They go trough the door and to Kame relief they weren't touched by the paint.

The next room was a big hall, with a big red carpet on the floor; the walls were full of carvings of what looked like words of an ancient language and the ceiling had a big chandelier hanging from it. Keitaro could see a big iron door at the end of the hall.

"Do you remember anything from this room?"

"No I think this one is just a normal room"

"That's good"

"Yeah, it's…I'm getting sleepy"

Keitaro said yawning.

"I think I'm going to take a nap"

Keitaro lied down on the carpet and closed his eyes. Tama and Kame did the same.

* * *

"Keitaro, Keitaro wake up"

Keitaro was waked up by a familiar voice.

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep…Naru?"

Keitaro asked surprised.

"Of course it's me, who were you expecting"

Naru answered smiling

"But what are you doing here?"

Keitaro asked not sure of what was going on.

"What do you mean silly, I live here with you and the rest of the girls"

Keitaro looked around and was shocked when he realized he was in his room back at the inn.

-

I make this chapter longer and better than the last one (at least I hope so), please leave a review.


	15. Keitaro's birthday

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"

Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.

AN: - - Thoughts

" " Dialog

Chapter fifteen: Keitaro's birthday

"Keitaro, Keitaro wake up"

Keitaro was waked up by a familiar voice.

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep…Naru?"

Keitaro asked surprised.

"Of course it's me, who were you expecting"

Naru answered smiling

"But what are you doing here?"

Keitaro asked not sure of what was going on.

"What do you mean silly, I live here with you and the rest of the girls"

Keitaro looked around and was shocked when he realized he was in his room back at the inn.

"So…sorry I didn't know what I was thinking"

Could I've been dreaming? All looked real…I have to calm down and think-

Naru was looking at him suspiciously, when Keitaro noticed he smiled at her.

"Well we should get going the girls are waiting"

"Waiting? What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you forget about the picnic"

Keitaro looked surprised. He didn't remember anything about a picnic.

Maybe I should look for Kame-

"Oh, the picnic yes, I remember now. We should get going"

Keitaro said and then he stood up and walked to the door. Naru looked at him puzzled. Keitaro stared at her and asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, you may want to change first"

Keitaro realized he was still wearing his pajamas. He scratched his head and smiled.

"Sorry, why don't you wait for me downstairs I'll be there as soon as I'm ready"

"Ok, I'll wait there, but hurry up"

Naru left the room. Keitaro went to his closet to look for the vase.

I'll just ask Kame what's going on, and everything will be ok-

Keitaro looked in his closet but he couldn't find the vase.

Maybe I put it somewhere else, but where…-

He decided that it would be better to get ready for the picnic and then worry about the vase.

I should take a bath first-

He took a quick shower, changed his clothes and then he went downstairs to meet Naru. She was waiting there for him. When she saw him coming she smiled.

"Well, we should get going now"

"Yes we should"

Naru grabbed Keitaro's arm and walked to where the picnic was held.

"Can you tell me again why are we having this picnic?"

Naru looked puzzled and then she laughed. Keitaro didn't know what was going on.

"Don't tell me you forget about your own birthday"

"My birthday…no I didn't forget about it. I just wanted to be sure"

"You sure are acting weird today"

"Maybe it's because I'm a year older"

Naru smiled and kissed him. He smiled and replied.

"I'll behave weird all the time"

She hit him playfully in the arm. He frowned and was going to said something when he was interrupted by Su.

"They're here!"

When the girls noticed they have arrived the shouted together.

"Happy birthday, Keitaro!"

"Thank you girls I really appreciate it"

"Don't worry Keitaro this is the least we can do for you. After all the nice things you have done for us"

Keitaro scratched his head and smiled.

"Ok, let's eat"

"Sure Su"

They sat and eat the food Shinobu prepared while talking.

"How's the food, Sempai"

"It's great Shinobu, thank you"

"I'm glad you like it"

Keitaro was surprised he was expecting her to blush. He looked at Naru.

"She sure has changed"

"Yes thanks to you, she is less shy now"

"Thanks to me. What do you mean?"

"Well you've helped her…I mean the talk you two have after you found out she had a crush on you"

"She had a crush on me"

"Come on, it's been more than six months since you tell her you loved her as a brother and that someday she was going to find someone just for her"

"I…I can't believe"

Naru touch him in the forehead.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I think so"

The meal ended without further incidents, Keitaro was grateful for that.

"Why don't you open your presents now?"

"Yes, that's a good idea"

Su was the fist to give Keitaro his gift, he was unsure whether to open it or not since he guessed it was going to be dangerous.

Let's hope it doesn't blow-

Keitaro opened the box and was surprised to find a nice black leather wallet inside.

"I hope you like it"

"Thank you very much Su"

"I hope it isn't and explosive wallet"

Keitaro whispered to Naru. She replied smiling.

"She hasn't been testing her experiments on you since you help her to get the job as a video game programmer"

Keitaro nodded and smiled.

What's going on here? Everything seems out of place-

Next gift was from Shinobu who gave him a book about archeology.

"Thank you Shinobu. I'm going to enjoy reading it a lot"

"I'm very glad"

Next was Motoko who gave him a blue Hakama and Gi. Keitaro was surprised because he didn't why would she gave such things if he wasn't practicing Kendo.

"All your old ones are torn so I thought you could use these ones"

"O…old ones, so you mean I had others"

"What do you mean, Keitaro? We have been practicing Kendo for months"

He faced the other girls all of them nodded.

I've been practicing with Motoko…for months… and she just called me Keitaro, definitely there is something wrong here-

Naru looked worried. Keitaro smiled and said.

"Sure, sure we've been practicing. Is just that time passes so fast I hadn't realized that it has been months."

Everyone looked at him confused. Keitaro decided to change the subject.

"So Kitsune what do you got for me?"

"I almost forget to give your present. Here you go"

Kitsune said handing him a bag. Keitaro smiled and said.

"Let me guess another bottle of extra strong sake"

Every one of them laughed at the joke until Naru said.

"Like Kitsune would buy alcohol after you talk to her"

"Yes, I learned my lesson them"

"Yo…you mean Kitsune doesn't drink anymore"

"But how could I, after you tell me that I should stop if not for me for the ones who care about me and them you made me promise that I wouldn't drink anymore"

That's it, Kitsune not drinking there is something very wrong in here. I must found Kame right now-

"Well it's good you followed my advice"

"Keitaro are you ok, you look troubled"

"No, no. I'm fine really there is no need to worry about it"

"If you said so"

I have to go-

"I'm going to the inn I forget something"

"I'm going with you"

"There is no need to do that, Naru. I'm fine"

"Ok, but don't take to long or I'm going for you"

"Ok"

Keitaro walked to the inn. Once there he went to his room to look for the vase.

It isn't here but where else could I have left it-

He went to the living room, to the kitchen even to the hot springs, but he couldn't find it.

Where could it be? –

Suddenly a thought came to his mind.

The sandbox, I have to go there…but I don't think is there, I mean why would I put it there…I don't know but something is telling me to go there-

Keitaro ran to the sandbox.

"I was expecting you"

"Who's there?"

Keitaro looked around but he couldn't find anyone around.

"In the sandbox"

Keitaro got near the sandbox and finally found who was talking to him. There was a turtle in the sandbox, the turtle looked like Kame but with a black shell instead of the gold one Kame had.

"Y…yo…you must be Black"

"Yes I'm"

"So you're the one that put me in this dream"

Keitaro said angry.

"This isn't a dream"

Black answered like it was nothing.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the future"

"The future, but…"

Keitaro didn't know what to say.

"Let me explain it to you. This is the future, six months in the future to be exact, if you don't undo the wish of course"

"You mean that all the girls will be like this in six months if I don't undo the wish"

"Exactly"

"But the wish included Naru only why are all the girls changed"

"Because being with Naru changed you, it gave you more confidence in yourself and that's how you get the courage to help the girls"

Keitaro looked troubled, he was confused and didn't know what to think of all of this. So he just asked.

"Why are you showing it to me?"

"That's easy, because you want to undo the wish. I wanted you to realize how that could affect you"

"You mean that if I undo the wish none of this will happen?"

"I can't tell for sure, but that's more likely"

What should I do? I want to do the ring thing but this is…-

"So Keitaro what's your final decision, Do you want to undo the wish or not?"

"I…I…"

So what do you think? Please leave a review.


	16. Back at the temple

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"

Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.

AN: - - Thoughts

" " Dialog

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Back at the temple

"So Keitaro what's your final decision, Do you want to undo the wish or not?"

"I…I…"

"You have to decide now"

What I'm going to do…I want to do things the right way but what about the girls…what if they aren't as happy –

"I'm not sure"

"I know it isn't easy but I'm afraid you have to decide now"

I have to but I don't want to…I wish Kame or Tama were here, I really could use their help now-

"I'll really need more time to think"

"I'm sure of that but I also know that no matter how much time I gave you, you're not going to make the decision unless I force you to"

"Maybe you are right"

I'll have to do it now, but what if I make a mistake… or what if I regret later…well no matter what I'll have to decide now-

"So are you ready?"

Keitaro nodded.

"Then what's your final decision"

"I will undo the wish"

Black smiled and asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. You gave me the answer"

"I gave you the answer. What do you mean?"

"You said that I changed the girls because being with Naru made me more self confident"

Black nodded.

"Yes, I said that but what does that have to be with your decision"

"Everything. I'm more self confident now thanks to the last weeks with Naru. And I'm determined to change if that's what it takes to have Naru back once I undo the wish. So I only have to become more self confident and everything will be fine"

Black smiled at him.

"You made it sound very easy"

Now Keitaro smiled.

"It is very easy. I might be very indecisive but once I put my mind in something I don't stop trying until I got it"

"Well I hope so"

"So now you're going to undo the wish"

Black looked confused.

"Of course not"

Keitaro almost fainted.

"But then…then…"

"I just wanted to be sure you were going to go trough this"

"Couldn't you just say so?"

"Yes but what would be the fun of that"

Keitaro was getting angry.

"So you were just playing with me"

"Of course not. The future I show you is true. And if you have chosen not to undo the wish I would have just sent you back to Japan"

"So now what"

"Now you'll wake up"

"And then I'll have to go trough the rest of the temple"

"Yes, I'll be waiting for you…if you make it"

Black said smiling mischievously. Keitaro smirked and said.

"What!"

"I'm just kidding"

Keitaro felt relieved.

"Ok"

"Then see you soon"

Black disappeared. Keitaro was surrounded by a cloud of smoked and then everything turned black.

* * *

"Keitaro wake up"

Kame hit Keitaro in the face with his flippers.

"Hey what did you do that for?"

Keitaro asked angry.

"To wake you up of course. I've been trying to wake you up for almost ten minutes"

I guess the dream last less than I though… well I don't think this is the time to be thinking of this-

"Sorry about that. I was having a dream of my future"

"I was wondering when black was going to do that"

Keitaro was shocked.

"So he uses to enter people's dreams and show them the future if they don't undo their wishes"

"Yes, it's part of his job to make sure people really want to undo their wishes but I guess I forgot to tell you"

"Yet another thing you forgot to tell us"

Tama said laughing. Kame began to chase her.

"As soon as I get you…"

"There isn't time for this; we have to get to the end of this temple"

Kame stopped chasing Tama.

"Sorry"

"Ok, let's go on"

That said they walked to the next room.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been very busy. Please leave a review. 


	17. More traps

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"

Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.

AN: - - Thoughts

" " Dialog

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: More traps

"Kame do you know how far is Black from here?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess we're in the middle of the temple"

Keitaro and Tama looked at each other and then they screamed.

"Half the temple!"

Kame just nodded. Keitaro sighed and then said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to keep going then"

They kept walking through the corridor looking for traps. After a while they get to a big iron door.

"Let's try to open it"

"I don't know Keitaro, it looks heavy"

"We won't know until we try"

Keitaro and Tama pushed the door but it didn't move. They kept trying to no avail.

I better help them-

Kame waved his flipper and the door open. Keitaro and Tama fell to the other side. Tama yelled at Kame.

"You could at least tell us"

Kame rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry"

Keitaro just sighed and then looked around the room. It was a circular yellow room with a water fountain in the middle. In the other side of the room there was a door.

"There isn't anything unusual about this room"

"Good, I didn't want to fall into another trap"

"I'm not sure I remember something about this room"

"Come on Kame. This room doesn't look dangerous, let's move to the next one"

"Ok Keitaro if you say so"

Keitaro was walking to the door when something in the water caught his attention. He suddenly stopped and walked to the fountain. Tama looked at him surprised

"Keitaro the door is over there"

"I know Tama; I just want to check something"

"Keitaro no! I remembered what's wrong around this room"

But it was too late Keitaro was standing next to the fountain. He looked at his reflection it was smiling like him, and then all of a sudden the reflection winked at Keitaro. He jumped of surprise. They we're shocked when the reflection of Keitaro rose from the fountain.

"Y…yo…you, what are you?"

The reflection walked towards Keitaro and smiled.

"I'm you. Or better said I'm all you can't be"

"What?"

"I looked like you but my personality is the opposite of you"

"What do you want?"

The reflection laughed.

"All you have"

"You are crazy"

"No, you're. You want to undo the best thing that has ever happened to you"

Keitaro smiled and the answered.

"It may be the best thing that has ever happened to me but I didn't do anything to get it. Can't you see it's wrong?"

"That doesn't matter to me"

Keitaro looked at Kame and asked.

"Can't you do anything about him?"

"I'm sorry he was made from a wish I can't undo him"

"Then how I stop him"

The reflection walked towards Keitaro.

"You don't, I will stop you"

Tama yelled at Kame

"Use your fireballs"

Kame shot some fireballs at the clone of Keitaro. The fireballs make several holes on the clone but after they pierced him, the clone got back to normal. Keitaro was surprised

"What!"

The clone smiled.

"Surprised, I'm made of water remember"

Keitaro smiled.

"Tanks for remembering us"

The clone was surprised.

"Kame freeze him"

Kame waved his flipper and froze the clone.

"That was quick thinking Keitaro"

Keitaro looked at the frozen clone and then asked Kame.

"Do you think it will stay like that?"

Kame waved his flipper again and moved the clone to the top of the fountain. Then he froze the entire fountain.

"At least he'll make a nice ornament"

They walked to the next room. Once they stepped trough the door Kame close the door behind them.

The new room was very big it was filled with stone statues; in the middle of the room was a bigger statue of an armored man holding something that looked liked a crystal ball filled with a blue liquid.

"I remember this room"

"What do you remember?"

"Those statues are or better said were men"

Keitaro looked at Kame and asked nervously.

"What happened to them?"

"A monster turned them to stone"

Tama began to shiver.

"Do…do you think the monster is still here?"

Kame just nodded.

"But don't worry I also remember that you can kill the monster with dandelion powder"

Keitaro asked him.

"Where are we going to get dandelion powder?"

"Here"

Kame answered making some powder.

"I forgot you could do that"

"Well we just need to find the monster and throw some of the powder on him"

"Where do you think it is?"

"Maybe it just left"

"I don't think so"

"But I don't see him around, why don't we just leave this room"

Keitaro thought of it for a second and then answer.

"Ok, Tama. Let's go"

When they were close to the statue of the armored man, its eyes began to glow red the crystal ball fell from his hand breaking and the blue liquid began to pour. Then the liquid began to climb the statue turning the stone into grayish flesh.

"I…I…think we found the monster"

Kame flew in front of them.

"Stay behind me and don't look at the monster"

The liquid finish covering the statue and the monster began to roar. Kame threw the dandelion powder at the monster.

"I hope it works"

"I hope so too, Tama"

The monster began to sneeze the blue liquid.

"It's working; we just have to wait until he sneezes all the liquid"

Tama and Keitaro yelled.

"What!"

"It won't take long…This will help"

Kame appeared a brick wall around them to protect them from the monster. After a while the sneezing stopped, Kame went out to look if the monster was defeated.

"It's ok, the monster is gone now"

Keitaro and Tama were relieved.

"That's great"

"Let's go to the next room"

Keitaro looked around and asked Kame.

"What about all those people?"

Kame answered troubled.

"I'm sorry Keitaro there isn't anything I can do about it"

Tama patted Kame on the shell. Kame just nodded.

"It's ok"

They walked to the next room. It was another corridor.

"Do you remember anything about this corridor?"

"If I remember it correctly there aren't any traps in here"

"That's great"

Keitaro's stomach growled. Keitaro scratched his forehead and smiled.

"Kame, could you make something to eat, please"

Kame waved his flipper and appeared a small feast.

"Thank you, Kame. I was hungry"

"I guess we all knew that"

They ate in silence. When they finished they started talking again.

"Keitaro can we take a nap now? I'm very tired"

"I don't know Tama. What do you think Kame?"

"As I said before this place is safe and to be fair I'm tired too"

"Ok, guys we'll rest here for a while"

Keitaro lay in the floor and began to think.

Just a couple of rooms more and I'll finally make it…I can't wait…-

With that in mind Keitaro fell asleep.

* * *

So what do you think? Please leave a review. 


	18. The black vase at last

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"

Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.

AN: - - Thoughts

"" Dialog

Jonh117: Thanks.

Hououza: Glad you like it. Thanks for you wishes.

FormoriCompletion: I have to agree with you, even though it's one of the longest chapters I had written it didn't fell right.

MyWay: I hope you get what you want in this chapter. Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The black vase at last

Keitaro woke up when he heard a strange noise coming from the end of the corridor.

"Kame, I thought you said there weren't traps in this corridor"

Kame looked at him confused and answered.

"I was sure there weren't any"

Tama woke up also.

"What's going on?"

"We aren't sure. But something is coming this way"

Keitaro looked at Kame.

"Kame, can you make something to protect us like before"

Kame thought of it for a moment and then he began to wave his flipper. A sphere of light covered them.

"I hope this works"

The sound became louder. Tama was getting nervous. Keitaro patted her on the back.

"Don't worry Tama, we'll be fine"

The corridor became illuminated by a brilliant purple light. Seconds later a small purple orb got neared them and suddenly it stopped. Keitaro was confused.

"What's it doing?"

"It's just standing there, not that I mind. But I thought that it was going to do something"

Kame flew to the orb and looked at it.

"I remember now, this is from Black"

Keitaro was even more confused now.

"What do you mean it's from Black?"

"I mean that this orb was made by Black"

"What for"

Before Kame could answer the orb changed from purple to white. Slowly an image formed inside it. Keitaro could see Black inside the orb. Kame talked to the orb.

"Black is that you?"

"Of course is me, brother"

"I'm so happy to see you; it's been a long time"

"Indeed, but tell me how are…"

Keitaro interrupted the family reunion.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you tell us why are you here"

Black waved his flippers.

"Sorry, I almost forget. I sent this orb to pick you up"

Keitaro was puzzled.

"To pick us up, what do you mean?"

Black smiled at them and answered.

"Well I though that since it looks like it's going to take you years to get to where I am, it was better to send you something to bring you here"

Keitaro scratched his head.

"Kame I thought we had to go trough all the traps because you couldn't send us to where Black is"

"It's true I can't send us there, but Black can"

Tama began to fly around the orb.

"Yes! I was getting tired of all the traps"

Keitaro smiled and then asked the orb.

"Well then what are we waiting for"

"Ok, everybody let's do this"

Black was about to wave his flipper when someone entered the corridor.

"You didn't think you would get rid of me so easily"

Everyone turned to see Keitaro's clone.

"I though you were frozen"

"I was. But I broke free and now I'm going to finish you"

Keitaro was shocked. Kame looked at his brother who just nodded.

"Don't worry Keitaro. I'll take care of him"

Black waved his flipper and the clone began to melt. The clone started to yell.

"No! You can't do this"

The clone continued yelling until he finally melted. Keitaro just sighed.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's continue. Is everyone ready?"

Kame and Tama nodded. Keitaro didn't move.

"Are you all right, Keitaro?"

"Sorry, I was thinking of my clone"

Tama laughed.

"Don't worry Keitaro he is gone"

"I know is just…well never mind. Let's go"

Black smiled.

"Ok"

Black waved his flipper and then a sphere of light surrounded them. Then everything turned black. After a while they could see around them.

They were still inside the cave, but they were in a different corridor. This one was all white and they could see a set of stairs at the end of it.

"Kame where are we"

"This is the last corridor and the end of that stairs is Black"

"Finally, well let's go"

They were going to walk when the orb appeared again. Black talked to them.

"Ok, guys. Just follow the orb"

They all nodded and started to walk behind the orb. They were silent until Tama started talking.

"I'm so happy we're finally here. I though we weren't going to make it"

Keitaro scratched his forehead.

"I'm sorry Tama. If I had known things were going to be like this I would never brought you here"

Tama smiled.

"Don't worry Keitaro"

After a while of walking Keitaro looked around and said.

"Hey guys, have you noticed that we haven't reach the end of the corridor yet"

"Now that you mention it, you're right we have been walking for a while and it looks like we haven't move from where we started"

Everyone turned to look at the orb.

"Black, is there something you want to tell us?"

Black smiled.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry. I forgot about this. Don't worry I will dispel this illusion"

Keitaro sighed. Tama glared at Black and said.

"Just like his brother"

"I said I was sorry"

They finally arrived at the end of the corridor. They climbed the stairs and went into the next room.

This room was surrounded by twelve stone pillars. In the center it had a stone altar and on top of it, there was the Black vase.

I can't believe it, there it is. I'm going to undo the wish-

"Well, here we are"

Black said from the orb and then it disappeared. Keitaro looked around and asked Kame.

"Where is Black?"

Kame looked at Keitaro puzzled.

"Inside the vase, where else"

"What I mean is why he hasn't gotten out"

"He is waiting for you"

"Waiting…"

"I mean that you have to lift the vase so Black can come out"

Keitaro walked to the altar and lifted the vase.

It doesn't feel heavy. I wonder if Black is inside-

Just as Keitaro was going to put the vase down Black come out of it flying. Once outside he smiled.

"So you're finally here"

Yes finally here. Now all I have to do is undo the wish-

"Well, Keitaro. I know I've had asked you this before but…"

Keitaro interrupted him.

"Yes, I'm sure of it"

Black smiled.

"Fine let's do it them"

* * *

So what do you think? Please leave a review.

Thanks to Keitaro+Motoko 4 ever for prereading this chapter.


	19. Keitaro's fight

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"

Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.

AN: - - Thoughts

"" Dialog

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen: Keitaro's fight

Black smiled.

"Fine let's do it them"

Before Black could do anything he was hit in the head by a stone. Everyone turned around to see who had thrown the stone. They were surprised when they saw Keitaro's clone smiling at them.

"You didn't think you would get rid of me this easily, did you?"

Kame looked at Black and asked.

"Didn't you destroy him?"

Black was as puzzled as them. He was going to answer when the clone interrupted him.

"He just melted me but that didn't destroy me. Your can't destroy me"

Then the clone laughed evilly. Keitaro looked at the turtle bothers.

"Hey guys, there has to be a way to get rid of him"

Kame and Black were confused and didn't reply. Tama flew near Keitaro.

"Keitaro if you want to get rid of this thing you better thing of something on your own those two old turtles are just…"

Tama couldn't finish because the clone interrupted her.

"Those two were your only chance. Prepare to meet you doom Keitaro"

As soon as he finished he threw himself against Keitaro. Keitaro just ducked in time.

-At least all the beating in the inn were useful for something-

Keitaro thought as he ducked another hit. The clone smirked.

"I expected more of a challenge. If this is all you got this is going to be easier than I expected"

-He is right if I don't do something he is going to beat me-

Keitaro tried to hit the clone but he was faster than Keitaro. The clone countered and was about to him Keitaro when suddenly he began to float.

"What is going on?"

Kame smiled.

"It looks like we aren't that bad"

Keitaro sighed.

"Thanks Kame that was close"

"That we can't destroy him doesn't mean we can stop him"

Meanwhile the clone was yelling at them but they didn't pay attention. They stayed there looking at each other until Tama broke the silence.

"What are we going to do about him?"

Keitaro scratched his forehead.

"We can't let him there, what if he breaks free"

Kame and Black nodded. Black started to think and Kame replied.

"You're right, but what can we do"

Black raised a flipper and interrupted his brother.

"I have an idea"

Everyone looked at Black. He waved a flipper an appeared a small stone cube then he smiled.

"How's that supposed to help us"

"Well, you see. I don't have a very good memory…"

Tama interrupted.

"Really? I haven't noticed"

Black glared at her. Tama just stared at him.

"As I was saying I don't have a very good memory so I recorded all the locations of the traps, what they do and how to disarm them in this cube"

Kame smiled and waved his flipper. Suddenly another cube appeared.

"So that is what this cube is for…I was wondering"

Tama hit Kame, Keitaro just glared at him.

"So you have this cube all this time, we could have died here and you never mentioned"

Now Tama was chasing Kame while hitting him. Kame was yelling.

"I'm sorry, I forget I swear"

Keitaro and Black were laughing. After a while Tama stopped and Black continued.

"Let me check this cube how we can destroy the clone"

Black looked at the cube for a while. Tama occasionally glare at Kame who was hidden behind Keitaro. Black looked at them and said.

"I've found a way to destroy the clone"

Keitaro asked excited.

"How we do it?"

"Well, actually you're the one who is going to do it"

"Me?"

Keitaro asked confused. Black nodded.

"Yes. You have to beat him in a fight"

"There is no way I can beat him"

"That's true"

Tama said. Kame grinned.

"Maybe there is a way"

"Even if there is a way I doubt you know it"

"Tama you aren't helping"

"Sorry"

"Ok, Kame. What's the plan?"

"You just said you can't beat him"

Keitaro nodded.

"I thought we had agreed on that"

Kame grinned evilly.

"Yes, yes but what if… I don't know … what if someone wishes to be a better fighter"

Kame winked an eye at Keitaro. He smiled and though of it for a moment.

"Kame I wish to be as good fighter as Seta"

Kame waved his flipper.

"It's done"

Keitaro looked at his clone and then at Kame.

"I guess it's time to test if the wish worked"

Tama interrupted.

"Keitaro wait. Remember that he is made of water, how are you going to beat him"

"I haven't thought of that"

Keitaro remembered that his clone was made of water.

-That's right. How I'm supposed to beat him if I can…-

Black interrupted them.

"Don't worry you'll be able to hurt him"

Keitaro was confused.

"Are…are you sure. I mean he is made of water"

"Don't worry you are the only one who can touch him. So everything will be fine"

Keitaro smiled.

"Ok, I'm ready"

Kame waved his flipper and the clone crash on the stone floor. He stood up and glared at Kame.

"I'll take care of you once I beat this weakling"

"This time I'll win"

The clone threw some punches that Keitaro dodged easily.

-This is great he can't hit me but if I want to win I better fight back-

Keitaro dodged a punch to the face at threw a kick at the side of the clone. The kick sent the clone off balance and Keitaro seized the chance to punch him in the face. The clone fell to the ground.

"You're better than before, but I'm finished yet"

The clone stood up ready to continue fighting.

"You better give up"

"Never"

Keitaro smiled.

"At least we have something in common, we never give up. Ok, prepare to lose then"

Keitaro kicked the clone in the stomach sending him some steps back; before he could react Keitaro threw him a couple of punches in the face. The clone fell again.

"You have him Keitaro"

Tama yelled. But the clone stood up once again. Keitaro looked at him and said.

"You sure are though"

The clone coughed a bit and then smiled.

"It looks like you're tougher"

Then the clone melted. Keitaro was puzzled.

"You finally destroyed him"

Black said seeing the expression on Keitaro's face. Keitaro sighed.

"Well now that's done, let's undo the wish"

Tama added.

"Kame could you do us a favor?"

Kame nodded.

"Just ask"

"Can you send Tama and me to the inn once the wish is undone?"

Kame smiled.

"Sure but I don't thing that'll be necessary"

Keitaro looked at him puzzled.

"You'll see, you'll see"

Before Keitaro could ask further Black continued.

"Ok, here I go"

Black waved his flipper suddenly a black smoke started to surround Keitaro. He waved his hand to his friends as the smoke almost surrounded him.

"It was nice meeting you guys"

Kame and Black looked at each other.

"What do you mean? We are going with you"

Tama, Black and Kame flew to the smoke cloud with Keitaro and suddenly it disappeared leaving no trace of the human and the turtles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Please leave a review.

Thanks to Keitaro+Motoko 4 ever and ouchboyfor prereading this chapter.


	20. The mischief begins again

Love Hina "Beware of what you wish for"

Disclaimer: I do not Love Hina or any of the characters; they are property of Ken Akamatsu.

"" Dialog

-- Thoughts

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty: The mischief begins…again

Keitaro was sitting in the living room of the inn; he had the Kame vase in his hand, his eyes fixed in the different inscriptions on it.

Keitaro wasn't sure why but he was sure he should be in other place, suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a noise from the entrance.

He ran to the entrance, once there Keitaro was going to get hit in the head by a kick from Su but just a second before the foot made contact with his head he caught it leaving Su hanging.

Su was surprised but it didn't last long, after a couple of seconds she smiled and said.

"Keitaro, I'm back. I bring some bananas"

Keitaro smiled too and reply.

"Nice to have you back, Su"

Then he put Su on the floor softly. Once she was free Su hugged Keitaro. They were going to break the hug when a yell from the entrance startled them.

"What are you doing, you pervert"

It was Motoko who had just arrived. Keitaro stood up and explained himself.

"Motoko, wait I was just greeting Su"

The girl took out her sword. Keitaro remained calmed and try to tell Motoko what just happened.

"Look before you try to send me flying could you…"

But before he could finish Motoko attacked.

"Zangaken"

Keitaro sidestepped with ease avoiding the blow and shocking Motoko who just stopped there stuttering.

"It…it can't…it can't be"

Keitaro smiled, looked at her and said.

"I guess I was just lucky this time"

Motoko was angrier than before.

"I don't know what kind of trick is this but I'll make you pay"

As soon as she finished saying that she threw more blows against Keitaro, who just keep avoiding them. After a while Keitaro was getting tired of this, so he grabbed Motoko's sword with his palms, Motoko was shocked at his speed so she loosened the grip on her sword which Keitaro used to take it from her hands.

Motoko couldn't believe what had just happened. Keitaro seeing Motoko's face, tried to calm her down.

"Calm down Motoko. I've been practicing and your anger make you lost your concentration that's all"

Motoko didn't say a word she just walked to her room leaving her sword behind. Keitaro handed the sword to Su, not very sure if it was a good thing to give a sword to the hyperactive girl but with no one else around he didn't have much choice.

"Don't worry she'll be ok once the shock passes and when that happens I'm sure she'll need her sword. I'll be going out for a while"

Keitaro took his jacket from the couch and walked out of the inn.

* * *

When he got out he saw that Naru was climbing the stairs, he waved his hand. 

"Hi, Naru. I hope you had a good trip"

"It was nice thanks"

Keitaro smiled and started walking again but was stopped by Naru.

"And how was your weekend?"

He was surprised by her sudden interest.

"It was…well I'll have to say it was very interesting"

Naru looked puzzled, Keitaro just smiled at her.

"It's hard to explain but it was very interesting"

Naru looked at him with suspicion.

"You didn't do anything perverted, did you?"

"Of course not, but why do I bother you aren't going to believe me you'll just suppose the worst always"

Naru felt sad.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry"

Keitaro smiled.

-Maybe there is still hope-

"Don't worry. Well, anyway I have to get going"

"Good night Keitaro"

"Good night"

Keitaro kept walking but before he finished climbing down the stairs he stopped and looked to the forest near the inn.

"You can come out now, Shinobu"

Shinobu who was listening to their conversation behind a tree was surprised.

"Sempai, I…I was just"

Keitaro smiled and answered.

"That's ok Shinobu. But you should enter the inn now is getting cold"

Shinobu blushed and ran to the inn. Keitaro smiled.

-I guess she'll be always like that-

Keitaro decided to continue walking

* * *

After a while Keitaro arrived at the sandbox in the park. He looked around and yelled. 

"I'm here"

Keitaro heard a strange sound coming from the sandbox so he headed in its direction. Once he got there he noticed that the sand was moving. Keitaro smiled and took a couple of steps back just in time as two turtles emerged from the sandbox.

"Good to se you Keitaro"

"We thought you weren't coming"

Keitaro looked at the two turtles, laughed a bit and asked.

"Where is Tama?"

"She is sleeping at the inn"

Kame answered.

"And why are you here?"

"Because Black wanted to see this place"

"I saw it in your dream, but I wanted to see the real place"

Keitaro scratched his head.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me that we were going to get back to the day I made the wish?"

Kame and Black laughed. After a while Black answered.

"It was a surprise"

"Well, I really was"

They were interrupted by Tama.

"Tama we were waiting for you"

"Well, I'm here"

"Let's start them"

Keitaro was puzzled.

"Start, what do you mean?"

"A party of course, we have to celebrate that you finally made it"

Kame said, and then he waved his flipper and appeared a small fire in the middle of the park. Black waved his flipper and appeared food and drinks for them.

They sat around the fire and Kame started talking stories of all the wishes he had granted while the others listened. Keitaro started to think of everything that had happened.

-I finally made it after all. First I thought that it was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me, but then I realize it wasn't right. I almost give up a couple of times but in the end I know I did the right thing…I still have to make her fall in love with me but I guess that can wait until tomorrow-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally after more than a year this is the end. I hope you liked it.**

**Special thanks to "ouchboy" and "KeitaroMotoko 4 ever" for prereading this story.**


End file.
